


En la mira.

by MussWlf



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homoeroticism, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MussWlf/pseuds/MussWlf
Summary: Para Erik Lehnsherr la única forma de ganarse la vida de la forma correcta era asesinando. ¿Ya existía mucha población en la tierra, no? Principalmente porque, para él, era lo único en lo que resultaba bueno. Pero, todo eso cambiara cuando, en brazos de su propia víctima se vea este asesino profesional siendo cuidado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y era uno de los muchos misterios que parecía esconder el magnífico Charles Xavier.





	1. Parte 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia consiste en tres partes: Dos capítulos y un epílogo (porque, digamos, que el final de los dos capítulos es algo agridulce).   
> No estoy muy segura de cómo subir en esta plataforma, lamento si cometo errores o algo, enserio que estoy muy confundida. Pero trataré de que, a la próxima actualización, ya este más afianzada a la pagina.

Las presas como él le encantaban: Fáciles, frágiles, y con muchos puntos de quiebre en sus movimientos. Pero, para desgracia o gloria, aquella vez el trabajo era más elegante, con cierto glamour del acto, pues no podía actuar directamente, sino más bien hacerlo pasar por un accidente. ¿Accidente la muerte de ese hombre? Lo dudaba, se engañaban si pensaban que la muerte seria mera casualidad del destino, pero al no ser él quien juzgara, no tenia de otra sino cumplir órdenes, por algo le pagaban y no era muy barato su servicio, pues se encargaba de deshacerse de cualquier muestra o señal de homicidio.

Desde aquel edificio podía verlo perfectamente: La ventana abierta, el bonito pasillo, las elegantes prendas, los candeleros de cristal reluciente que se desplegaban del techo cual telarañas, los cuadros de artistas famosos, y como no, la presa fácil quien hablaba con algún comensal de la fiesta. No se empeñó en detallarlo, solo lo visualizó lo suficiente para ser inconfundible: Ojos azules, cabello desalineado, y traje beige. Beige, joder. Ese color era su maldita pesadilla al igual que todo lo que fuera en tonos claros. Se notaba más la sangre, así que un ataque de larga distancia o corto punzante sería inútil en la situación. No debía dejar rastro de sangre, y aquello, aunque no pareciera, era la cosa más jodidamente difícil que podía existir. Para él, los colores claros eran derrota total ante cualquier arma, y el veneno dejaría rastros en el análisis de medicina legal.

¿Y si incumplía un poco las reglas? No creía que lo fueran a matar, mucho menos a atrapar, e igual cumplía con el trabajo de matar al singular sujeto. No pasaría nada, al menos no grave, tal vez los costos serían más, y seguramente recibiría menos de paga, pero era eso o arriesgarse a incumplir un trabajo. Él nunca incumplía un trabajo.

Un poco de esfuerzo mental, y logró manifestar su poder por medio del candelabro, que para su suerte estaba hecho en su totalidad de metales. Este adorno comenzó a balancearse de atrás adelante, de derecha a izquierda, y terminó dando vueltas encima de la cabeza Charles Xavier, la victima del atroz asesinato que estaba por ocurrir.

Como dijo en un comienzo, era una presa fácil y predecible, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir, de que en unos minutos su amena charla con aquel comensal terminaría.

—Oye, será mejor que no sigas con juegos sucios. —La voz femenina a su espalda hizo que girase el cuerpo, encontrándose con una hermosa rubia de cabello rizado, quien en una de sus manos traía un arma. Las mujeres peligrosas tendían a atraerle, pero eran una distracción en el trabajo sucio que vivía haciendo, además, no tenía relaciones estables, no le gustaba estar comprometido con alguien, era tedioso tener que responder por alguien que no fuese él.

—No estoy haciendo nada, señorita. —Sonrió, parándose frente a la muchacha. Esta levantó el arma, y no dudo en apuntarla directamente a su cabeza. Sería una mala suerte para alguno de los dos, pues en ello, no iba a quedar con vida alguna. El candelabro aún se movía, y por suerte, logro hacer que este cayera antes del disparo que fue lanzado del arma de la mujer.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, y diría que había sido una victoria a no ser por el hecho de que el candelabro no le había caído encima a Charles, y el comensal a su lado fue salvado por su víctima que se arriesgó para sacarlo de allí. Genial, había quedado como el héroe y, como siempre, él era el villano que nadie querría al lado. El disparo lanzado fue redirigido a la chica, que con una increíble agilidad se retiró del blanco, y le pego una patada en el costado. No sabía que una mujer podía golpear tan duro hasta entonces, pues cayó inconsciente al suelo a los pies de la joven mujer.

.

— ¡Pero en qué estabas pensando, Raven! —Un gritó al otro lado del cuarto fue suficiente para despertarlo y ponerlo alerta, volviendo a abrir los ojos y observando a su alrededor como si nada estuviese pasando. ¿Dónde  estaba? Hace poco, si no mal recordaba, estaba a punto de asesinar a un hombre con un candelabro, Charles, creía que era su nombre; y ahora, después de la patada más dura y violenta que recibió en la vida, estaba en un cuarto enorme de alguien que no conocía. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue salir, y debía hacerlo, tenía que ir a dar la cara después de haber actuado sin profesionalidad.

— ¡En salvar tu jodida vida, Charles! —El gritó dela muchacha fue aún más escandaloso que el anterior. — ¡Casi te matan y lo único que me dices es que YO casi lo mato! —Y el violento golpe de la puerta cerrándose en el marco de madera fue suficiente para saber que había quedado con, y vaya ironía, Charles Xavier, su víctima.

Escuchó como el cuarto de al lado de removía, y después mermaban sus movimientos. Escucho el zapateo de los pies, y como estos sonidos se dirigían a la puerta frente a él, frente a la cama que ocupaba, y que procuraba no ocupar por más tiempo. Una de las puertas frente a él se abrió, y el hombre de cabello desalineado y ojos azules entró, cerrando esta tras de sí.

Lo estuvo observando un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, solo observándolo y detallando cada uno de sus rasgos. Eso lo ponía nervioso, más cuando se trataba de alguien que estuvo a punto de matar. Sentía que trataba de descubrir sus secretos, de descifrar sus ojos, de encontrar alguna respuesta. ¿Era malo ser así de paranoico? Seguramente sí, pero no se pensaría igual si hubiesen vivido la mierda de vida que le tocó a él, donde debías dormir con un ojo abierto, donde no podías confiar ni en tu propia sombra, y las miradas solo podían significar dos cosas: Atracción, o ser el blanco de algún disparo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — ¿Y esa le parecía la forma correcta de comenzar una conversación con quien iba a ser su asesino? Vaya joven, parecía que no conocía qué tan grave era la muerte como para tenerle tan poco interés.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — ¿A quién le importaba su nombre? Él quería saber dónde y qué hacía en ese lugar. ¿Lo iban amatar? ¿A masacrar? ¿A sodomizar? ¿A vender? Porque tenía que decir, que él era mercancía pasada, ya no servía, y lo único interesante que traía consigo era su extraña mutación.

—En mi casa.

— ¿Tiendes a traer a tus asesinos a tu casa? —Charles rió, sentándose e un mueble al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba tendido. ¿Tan fuerte había sido el golpe de esa mujer? Tal parecía que hasta le había causado una contusión en la cabeza y por ello traía unos vendajes en la parte frontal de su cráneo, de lado alado, enrollando su cabeza.

—A veces. —Qué hombre más extraño, tomando todo como broma o sin seriedad alguna. Parecía tan sereno y tranquilo, seguramente sin nada ni nadie por qué o por quién preocuparse. Le molestaba, porque él se mataba y ponía su vida en riesgo solo para obtener dinero cada día, lo suficiente para huir de ese sucio país que nada le había dado. —Ahora si me puedes decir tu nombre. —El asesino bufó.

—Erik Lehnsherr.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Suspiró, levantándose del asiento. —Supongo que sabes mi nombre. ¿Vas a preguntar otra cosa?

— ¿Por qué me trajiste acá?

—Tú lo dijiste, tiendo a traer asesinos a mi casa. —Erik realizó un sonido grotesco con su boca, fastidiado por la astucia del hombre para evitar sus preguntas. ¿Así sería en todo? Porque odiaba a las personas que no decían simplemente las cosas y las evitaban el mayor tiempo posible hablar, aunque, en retrospectiva, odiaba a las personas en general.

— ¿Vas a evitar mis preguntas todo el tiempo?

—Seguramente. — ¡Ah! Y ahora si decidía ir con toda la sinceridad de mundo. — ¿Responderás mis preguntas?

—Quién sabe, seguramente. —Sonrió irónico, devolviéndole la respuesta al hombre desalineado. Este lo tomó de la forma jocosa, y comenzó con su cuestionario infinito que no respondería. En la mayoría de casos en las que lo lograban atrapar, muy pocos a decir verdad, era torturado para responder preguntas como _¿Quién lo había mandado? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba?_ Pero, a diferencia de las otras veces, Charles solamente le hacía preguntas sencillas, nada que ver con el trabajo que iba a llevar a cabo de matarlo, más bien parecía ignorar ese tema por completo.

— ¿No preguntaras quien quiere matarte?

—Muchas personas quieren matarme. —Dijo Charles. —No te obligaré a que hables. Si lo haces o no, es tú decisión. —El hombre de ojos claros se dirigió a la puerta, recorriendo la habitación casi por completo mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres bastante ignorante? —El hombre era suave, demasiado, de ser él en su situación, seguramente lo interrogaría hasta casi matarlo preguntando quien o porqué lo querían muerto, o más sencillo, él mismo hubiese buscado quien era la persona que lo quería muerto. No estaría tan tranquilo ni simpático con su asesino, mucho menos lo dejaría alojado en su casa (que a decir verdad, y por lo que veía, era bonita y cara). Charles era un hombre raro, de los pocos que conocían que aun, podría decir, tenían fe en que todo estaría bien.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que creas necesario. —Comentó antes de salir del cuarto, sin responderle la pregunta.

.

Se habría quedado dormido de dos a tres días, o eso supuso al ver varios platos de comida al lado de la cama, en una mesa que antes no había visto allí. Había sido descuidado de su parte quedarse dormido por tanto tiempo, pero estaba cansado de haber recorrido tanto camino para tener un trabajo fallido. Ahora, y era lo más seguro, lo estarían buscando por cielo y tierra para responder por haber fallado. ¿Y qué iba a decir? ¿Qué una mujer lo noqueo? ¿Y qué, por si fuera poco, Charles lo atendió en su casa? Era la cosa más loca y poco común, la verdad es que nadie se lo creería ni aunque fuera mentira. ¿Cómo podría explicar? No tenía como, y podrían llamarlo cobarde, pero prefería quedarse en esa casa donde nadie lo estaba jodiendo con trabajos casi imposibles, donde lo atendían (o le daban comida) todos los días, y no tenía que sufrir la tensión del momento. ¿A quién le importaría? Igual no tenía pareja ni familia.

Ese día por fin se levantó de la cama, y decidió dar un paseo por las instalaciones de la enorme casa de Xavier. ¿Qué tan rico seria ese hombre? Mucho, seguramente, pues no más había salido de su cuarto y encontraba un vestíbulo con distintas puertas que daban salida a diferentes lugares, además frente a él un enorme ventanal de pared completa que daba vista a un hermoso patio. Y allí la vio, a la mujer que lo había noqueado. Siempre había sido orgulloso, a decir verdad, y no le gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas, así que sin pensarlo más que unos minutos se decidió a salir de allí con dirección a la mujer, buscando entre las distintas puertas por donde salir. Al final, rendido de no encontrar por donde, abrió la ventana, saltando de esta y logrando a penas aterrizar correctamente en el suelo.

—Oye, existen las puertas. —La chica se acercó a él, sin ayudarlo siquiera a levantar de su cruel caída. Más bien se burlaba en voz baja de su idiotez. Él no vivía allí, ¿cómo pensaban que iba a saber por dónde salir? Ya se imaginaba porque tanta confianza con él, claro, era obvio, era imposible salir de esa casa sin instrucciones.

—Viven en un laberinto. —La rubia al fin le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a incorporar.

—Lo sé. —Dijo. —Igual no vivo acá. Solo vine a visitarlo. —Miró a un cuarto a la derecha del segundo piso. Este se veía más pequeño que el resto, y no resaltaba mucho. Suponía que era el estudio, porque la verdad es que eso parecía, un diminuto estudio (a diferencia de toda la casa que era ostentosa y grande). —Pero cuando se encierra allí, nadie lo saca. Es muy dedicado.

— ¿Eres su novia?

— ¿Qué? No. —La rubia se alejó de él, volviendo a lo que antes estaba haciendo: Practicar. Empezando con algo de calentamiento básico, estiramiento de pierna, brazo, etc. Así no le dolería mucho cuando empezará lo difícil. Normalmente lo hacía antes de una misión, cando era trabajo de campo, pero cuando empezó a imitar a la muchacha, sintió como si sus huesos se desgarraran. Necesitaban comenzar a cogerle el ritmo de nuevo, y qué mejor forma que con la chica más fuerte que había conocido. — ¿Qué haces?

—Hace mucho no hago ejercicio. —La muchacha solo lo miró, como si no tomara mucho en cuenta sus palabras. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Raven.

Y ambos echaron a correr por el enorme condominio de Xavier. El enorme follaje verde se extendía a lo largo de la casa, cubriéndola por completo, al igual que un frondoso bosque que la ocultaba del ojo de extraños, o de asesinos, como él, pues al parecer la ubicación, comúnmente, de Charles era desconocida para todo el mundo. Mientras ambos iban trotando, no pudo evitar girar su vista al estudio en el que el millonario estaba, según Raven. No estaba del todo seguro de esas palabras, pero algo parecía cierto, ese hombre desaparecía en ese lugar después de un tiempo.

—Te vas a caer si sigues así. —Se detuvo lento la chica, aun trotando en el mismo lugar, mientras el se había quedado completamente ido en ese lugar específico. — ¿Te interesa o qué?

— ¿Por qué me dijiste donde estaba? —Raven se encogió de hombros.

—Lo creí correcto, además no lo podrás matar mientras estés acá. —Erik volvió a mirarla, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Quién te asegura eso?

—Él. —Señaló con la cabeza el estudio. —Es bastante ingenuo e inocente, pero eso lo hace de las pocas personas que aun valen la pena en este mundo de porquería. —Aquello lo había logrado sorprender, y era mucho decir, porque pocas cosas lograban impresionarlo.

— ¿Por qué piensas algo así?

—Porque también fui una asesina, y él fue el único que me acogió cuando todos me dieron la espalda. —Ella parecía haberse ido en aquel momento, persiguiendo a Charles que se escondía tras esas paredes.  —Sonara estúpido, pero ese hombre no merece morir, y aun así no dejan de mandarle advertencias.

.

—Al fin despertaste. —Siendo justos, había despertado esa mañana, pero en cuanto llego de la caminata que tuvo con Raven, se acostó nuevamente, cansado mentalmente de haber recorrido toda esa casa en busca de su cuarto, y encontró más de lo que se imaginaba, lo más importante, había encontrado una cocina, y no le importaba tomar un poco de comida, después de todo ¿lo dejaron quedar, verdad? No esperaba encontrar a Charles a media noche calentando algo de café en el microondas.

—Esta mañana, la verdad. —Sería más incómodo coger comida con el dueño allí, pues no podría darse el gusto de tomar cuanto quisiera sin ser visto por aquellos enormes orbes azules. —Me encontré con la chica rubia, Raven, y corrimos un rato. Así que llegue y volví a acostarme. —Se acercó a la nevera, abriendo esta con disimulo, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero el chirrido de la puerta lo delato. Aun así, al hombre no pareció importarle.

— ¿Ah, sí? Ella fue la que te trajo acá.

—Lo supuse, me noqueó en la azotea. Nunca había recibido un golpe tan fuerte, menos de una mujer.

—Ella es bastante… especial. —Charles sonrió, tomando el café del microondas ya caliente. —Es una gran persona, y es muy ágil. A veces viene a visitarme, es una pena que hoy no pude recibirla. —Le carcomía la intriga en la garganta, deseando escupir la pregunta que, seguramente y como todas, Xavier ignoraría o evadiría con otra. —Fue una asesina en su momento, como tú.

— ¿Intento matarte?

—Te dije que tengo la tendencia de resguardar a mis asesinos, ¿no? —Le dio risa de alguna forma, pues tomaba aquello como si fuera lo más común. ¿Qué de común veía ese tipo en traer a los que intentaron matarlo? Definitivamente, o era alguien de muy buen corazón, o muy ingenuo, o ambas.

—Es estúpido. Sabes que te pueden matar en cualquier momento, si quisiera, te mataría acá mismo. —Y lo haría, de no ser que ya no tenía razón para asesinarlo. ¿Qué más daba? No lo mató en su debido momento, igual no le pagarían, así que no valía la pena mostrarse como lo que era solamente por ejecutar a un inocente.

—Pero no lo harás. Si quisieras, lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no te interesa.

—Cierto. —Charles tomó un sorbo del café, volteando a verlo, cuando lo hizo, lo pilló tomando algunas cosas de más en el refrigerador, y dejándolas en la alacena para ver con qué empezaba su comida nocturna.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste? —Erik tomó unas rebanadas de pan y le untó algo de mantequilla liquida, para luego montar encima un pedazo de jamón. Haría un sándwich, porque era lo único que supiera hacer, pero si pudiera, haría más comida, algo más grande y grasiento. ¿Por qué? Necesitaba calorías, no había comido en varios días y necesitaba recuperar fuerza.

—Desperté hace poco.

—No, si hubieras querido te hubieses ido cuando despertaste.

— ¿Basas todo en un “hubieras”? —Terminó de preparar el primer emparedado, y sin más comenzó a comer. Enserio que se moría del hambre, y no sabía ni como pudo correr por tanto tiempo tras la rubia que se notaba que estaba completamente en buen estado.

—… Sí, creo. —Pareciera que el hombre no se había dado cuenta de su muletilla, y se sentía avergonzado por ello. ¿Por qué? Tampoco es que sonara mal, hasta sonaba lindo, pero era fastidioso. — ¿Y por qué te quedaste? —No supo que responder, pues como dijo, si hubiese querido, se habría largado en el mismo instante que despertó, pero no lo hizo, y seguramente era por la misma razón que le daba tanto morbo descubrir los secretos de aquel hombre, que seguramente escondería mucho. Por la misma razón que se había quedado pensando en ese estudio y había intentado encontrarlo por medio de su gran facilidad de ubicación por medio de su mutación. Había sido extraño, pues no había ni encontrado en el mapa el lugar en el que ahora estaba, y eso hacía a Charles objetivo de sus sospechas.

—No tengo a donde más ir. —No era una mentira, al menos no del todo. Debía pagar el arriendo hace unos meses, y ya le había llegado la carta de desalojo, así que podría jurar que ahora mismo era nómada y se la pasaría de motel en motel sino fuera por estar en ese lugar.

—Ya… Puedes quedarte, ya te lo dije. Igual, hay mucho espacio, y aparte de Raven, nadie más viene. —Y eso era aún más, más sospechoso. ¿Alguien rico y pudiente que no tuviera ni a un sirviente? Eso era extraño, en su mayoría, a las personas con dinero no les gustaba hacer los quehaceres por sí mismos, y dudaba que aquella casa estuviese tan pulcra y limpia por obra y gracia del espíritu santo.

— ¿Vives solo?

—No tengo familiares, ni esposa, ni nada por el estilo. Así que sí, vivo solo.

—Qué extraño para alguien tan pudiente. —Pareció como si aquello hubiese tocado una vena sensible en el hombre, pues se calló cual muerto de inmediato, y hasta resultaba difícil escucharle la respiración. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? Igual él no tenía la culpa, no sabía nada de aquel hombre además de la descripción tan poco específica de Raven. Ingenuo e inocente. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? De ingenuo ya tenía mucho al dejarlo quedar allí, más diciéndole que vivía solo, pero ¿inocente? ¿De qué forma? No lucia específicamente como alguien tan inocente, y debía tener ya sus años, así que dudaba que no hubiese tenido relaciones sexuales al menos una vez en su larga vida. — ¿Por qué Raven no vive acá? —Tal vez lo hizo por arrepentimiento, y aunque nunca lo admitiera, quería parar esa tormentosa atmosfera que se había envuelto a su alrededor.

—Le gusta vivir por su cuenta, además, no soportaría estar encerrada tanto tiempo.

— ¿Estas encerrado? —Dijo con algo de jocosidad de su tono, pero intento disimularlo con una tos seca.

—No exactamente. No salgo de acá muy seguido.

—Lo he notado. ¿Tienes algún tipo de fobia o algo que te lo impida? —El hombre negó.

—Simplemente no salgo, punto. —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, dando por zanjado el tema. Otro tema interesante del cual sentía mucha intriga. En definitiva, todo lo que giraba alrededor de ese millonario hombre, era extraño, y algo que lo atraía más que una mujer, era el misterio.

.

Había sido un mes bastante agitado, a decir verdad. O para él, según su significado de agitado. Lo normal era tener trabajo, tener que matar, tener que usar su mutación para poder comer día a día, y, como no, alguna que otra visita semanal a alguna cantina donde consiguiera algo de beber, además de alguien con quien mantener una relación de una noche. Eso era calma para él, lo agitado era no tener nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA que hacer en esa enorme casa. A penas se había topado una que otra vez con Raven caminando por los pasillos en busca de Charles, seguramente. A este otro, quien aún seguía siendo un misterio, lo veía casi a diario, en el comedor, en la sala de estudio, en la biblioteca (tenía una enorme y fascinante biblioteca), y de vez en cuando lo veía desaparecer más allá del pasillo del tercer piso, donde estaba el estudio.

La mayoría de los días había estado en la biblioteca, u observando por donde se perdía Charles, o corriendo debido a lo mucho que estaba tragando en esa casa donde, al parecer, nunca se acababa la comida. Por lo que le había dicho Charles, él no salía, así que ¿cómo era que nunca se le acababa la comida? Preguntas existenciales.

Ahora estaba en el comedor principal, mirando por las ventanas si algo interesante ocurría. En primer lugar, ¿por qué seguía allí si era tan malditamente aburrido? Bueno además de que no tenía que hacer nada para trabajar, era ciertamente relajante no tener que estar buscando trabajo todos los días, porque no era que muchas personas quisieran asesinar a diario.

— ¡Charles, no me evadas, mierda! —Esos dos, cada vez que se veían se gritaban el uno al otro, pareciera su forma de demostrarse cariño, o lo que sea que tengan, pero a veces hasta le daba risa escuchar las conversaciones de estos, o ver la cara roja de ira de Raven o Charles, pues ambos, como ahora, pasaban frente a él y ni siquiera lo notaban como tal cuando la adrenalina estaba en sus venas. Parecía que sus ideales eran muy diferentes, demasiado al parecer, porque Raven era más crítica, sincera y sabia como podía ser de maldito el mundo; mientras Charles era alguien simpático, carismático, ingenuo e inocente con respecto a la maldad en cada persona. ¡Era ciego ante la realidad!

—No te estoy evadiendo.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué huyes sin responderme?! —El hombre de ojos claros se volvió a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. De nuevo hacia aquel gesto tan de él, poniendo dos de sus dedos en su sien, y mirándola fijamente. Esta se enfurecía aún más con aquello, y se ruborizaba de furia. — ¡No me uses para tus experimentos, maldita sea!

— ¡Ningún experimento, intento calmarte!

— ¡Primero cálmate tú!

— ¡Yo estoy calmado! —No, no lo estaba, y a pesar de que categorizaba a Charles como alguien tranquilo y pasivo, tenía un genio a veces inaguantable, o que Raven no soportaba. Nunca sabia el inicio de sus peleas, solo que ocurrían, que de repente llegaban y armaban un espectáculo.

— ¡Es imposible hablar contigo! —De nuevo aquel gesto en la sien, y Raven pareció por fin dejar de parecer un fosforo y volver a su color natural de piel. —Me voy. —Comentó, tomando su chaqueta, que para sorpresa suya, estaba en uno de los muebles cercanos. —Luego hablamos, Charles. —Le dio un abrazo algo frío al hombre y se fue, saliendo por la puerta que ahora sabía que llevaba al pasillo principal y a la salida.

—Demonios… —Se tiró con poca elegancia en uno de los muebles tras él, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo fijamente, como si allí estuviese inmersa la respuesta a sus problemas.

— ¿Se llevan así siempre?

—Últimamente, sí. —Charles no respondía siempre completo, parecía bastante cohibido en cuanto a expresar sus problemas. Alguien orgulloso, tal parecía, pero a veces el orgullo es el impedimento de las personas de no compartir sus delirios. —No la puedo entender.

— ¿Paso algo? —Los ojos azules enormes de Charles lo miraron escéptico, y llego a pensar que iba a ignorarlo, pero, sorprendentemente, decidió soltar la causa de su confusión.

—Ella se ha metido en problemas que no le convenían y solo intento aconsejarla, pero no deja de evadirme. —Ladeó la cabeza, confuso, pues por lo que acababa de pasar, parecía todo lo contrario. —Bueno, también es que está preocupada por mi… Pero le he dicho que puedo encargarme solo.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué? —Volvió a mirarlo, e hizo aquel extraño gesto que solo le provoco escalofríos al estar dirigido a él. ¿Qué diablos hacia?

—Me han estado mandando cartas de nuevo. —Suspiró, levantándose del mueble para dirigirse a una vitrina donde tenía expuestas algunas copas y vasos de vidrio, y en una encimera, una colección completa de licor caro, whisky, vino, aquellas bebidas que a menos que tomes muchas no te harán ni cosquillas, o a él no le hacía nada. — ¿Quieres? —Vaya, al parecer eso iba para largo, y no se negó a aceptar el vaso en cuanto se lo propuso.

—Gracias. —Charles se sentó frente a él, quedando en medio de ellos una mesita donde tenía bien organizado un juego de ajedrez antiguo, bastante, pues la madera estaba pulida y bien cuidada, pero igual, rustica. El hombre no demoró en mover una de las fichas, invitándolo al juego. Sonrió, al fin algo entretenido en todo ese tiempo. — ¿Cartas de qué?

—Cartas de amenazas. —Erik movió la ficha, para después mirarlo.

— ¿Cartas de amenazas? ¿Cómo? —No podía  creerlo, ¿enserio varias personas querían matarlo? Bueno, él no era quien para juzgar porque lo querían ver muerto, pero hasta ese momento, no había visto ningún signo de que, de alguna forma, Charles fuera merecedor de tal castigo.

—Como te dije, hay personas que no descansaran hasta verme muerto. —Movió una ficha, tomando un trago del licor que había servido. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Bien.

— ¿Por qué te dedicaste al asesinato? — _Porque era bueno en ello_ , estuvo a punto de responder, pero sonaría egoísta, además de que seguramente parecería algún tipo de enfermo por pensar así.

—Tenía que de alguna forma comer. —Y no era mentira, al menos no del todo. Charles lo miraba, y aquellos ojos le inquietaban, más cuando hacia esa seña, cuando parecía estar rebuscando en su inconsciencia algo que ni el mismo sabía.

—Me estas mintiendo. —Lo sabía, ¿tanto se notaba? Estaba seguro que no, tenía una cara de muerto de hambre que nadie le quitaría en mucho tiempo. O al menos él se auto-visualizaba de esa forma, como alguien que a duras penas podía comer.

— ¿Tanto se nota? —Charles soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza, para luego tomar otro sorbo de alcohol. —Soy bueno en ello. Podría decirse que es lo único que sé hacer bien. —El hombre sonrió nuevamente, al parecer satisfecho con aquella respuesta tan sincera.

—Sabes hacer más cosas. —Tembló con aquella respuesta, pues alguna parte de él le decía que le dijera de una vez por todas que no era quien parecía, que era extraño, que había nacido de una mutación, y que por ello era tan bueno en su trabajo. Pero ese pensamiento no era suyo, o al menos no del todo, no pensaba que lo entendieran, no quería que lo entendieran, mucho menos decirlo, el miedo de los humanos a lo desconocido les hacía hacer cosas que fuera de lo común, y por muy bueno que fuese Charles, dudaba mucho que entendiera. Lo más raro de aquello fue que con aquella respuesta, que podría significar cualquier cosa, solo se le vino a la mente la idea de su “poder”, de su especialidad, y de aquello que había mantenido oculto de cualquier persona.

—Quien sabe. —Mordió su lengua antes de soltar algo más, moviendo una de las fichas del ajedrez. — ¿Quién envía las cartas?

—Quien sabe. —Diablos, él tan testarudo como siempre, y en aquel momento no le gustaba esa tozudez de Charles, no le agradaba, pues, al pensar en todo lo que había ocultado portado tiempo, aquello que intento ignorar, pasar por común y corriente, solamente le alteraba los nervios, y quería desviar el tema de conversación lo más rápido posible.

—Hagamos algo. —Sonrió. —Si yo gano, me contarás quien envía esas cartas y porqué. —Charles areció interesarse con el juego, y ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Y si yo gano? ¿Qué me darás?

—Te contaré un secreto. —Estaba seguro de que iba a ganar. Tal vez fue mala idea, porque nunca había jugado ajedrez.

.

Supo desde el principio que había sido una mala idea, pero era terco por naturaleza, y solo le hacía caso a ese instinto de competencia animal que tenía tan malditamente desarrollado. Ahora, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó al ver como se alejaban poco a poco de la casa de Xavier, quedando por el patio trasero hacia una enorme antena que seguramente era la que traía señal a aquella casa. ¿Y aun así nadie encontraba donde vivía ese hombre? Era extraño, porque no es como si su casa fuese poco llamativa.

—Vas a mostrarme lo que puedes hacer, para eso necesitas espacio. —Señaló con su cabeza la enorme antena, sacándole una risa burlesca a Erik. ¿Estaba de broma? A duras penas podía mover objetos de poco tamaño, y con mucho esfuerzo, debía estar de broma si pensaba que podría mover aquella enorme cosa.

—Oye, creo que me malentendiste. —Charles negó, colocando sus brazos en el barandal de roca que daba vista a la antena, y atrás de esta, un enorme y frondoso bosque por el cual se podrían perder las personas.

—Entendí perfectamente. Además, no me sorprende, no creo que haya sido casualidad que ese candelabro se cayera. —Esa era la pequeña falla que tenía, que cuando se le ocurría dejar viva a su víctima (nunca pasaba) esta, seguramente, se daría cuanta que lo que paso no fue simplemente casualidad, que los cuchillos no salen volando, que los candelabros no se caen, que las velas no se doblan hasta caer en sus vestidos. Nada era casualidad, pero una muerte nunca era casualidad.

—No puedo mover esa cosa. Es muy grande.

—Son metas grandes las que hay que tener, ¿no?

—Genial, me vas a dar lecciones de vida. —Charles rio, negando nuevamente con su cabeza.

—No, solo quiero que sepas que puedes hacer más que matar. —Eso si le había golpeado duro en alguna parte de su pecho, lo más seguro era que en el corazón, o en los recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos borrosos que de los cuales no recordaba casi nada, y no porque no podía, no quería. Era una pérdida de tiempo tener algo rondando por su mente, tener que pensar día y noche en ello. Antes, en un comienzo, para evitarlos tomaba licor en grandes cantidades, hasta que le dio un coma epiléptico y dejo aquel vicio, simplemente encerrándose en su trabajo, y en los brazos de aquella afortunada que durmiese con él. Esos días no había tenido ni una ni la otra cosa, así que simplemente intentaba dormirse después de bañarse, cosa que le resultaba realmente difícil, así que en su mayoría, no dormía de noche.

Se concentró en la antena, intentando con todas sus fuerzas moverla, aunque sea un mínimo, pero aquello, el enojo, no podía para tanto, no estaba lo suficiente mente concentrado, no tenía en mente que debía ganar dinero, ni que debía comer, ni que en la noche debería pagarle a alguien si quería algo de una sola noche. ¡Diablos! Y es que le resultaba completamente difícil aquello, más aun con la mirada de Charles, expectante, esperando que algo, cualquier cosa, ocurriera. ¡No iba a ocurrir! Eta un completo asco en ello, nunca lo había logrado sin la estimulación necesaria, no podía simplemente hacerlo, sin pensar en algo en específico que lo forzara a sacar su cien por ciento.

—No puedo. –Dijo por fin, después de minutos inútiles intentando mover la antena.

—No, ahora no. No estas concentrado. —Erik lo miró frustrado. — ¿Por qué no tratas de calmarte? —Eso era estúpido, nunca lo había logrado y no lo lograría por unas simples palabras. Más bien, se desconcentraría y continuaría esforzándose en algo que era ¡inútil!

—Es inútil.

— ¿En qué piensas cuando vas a mover algo de metal en tu trabajo? —Era raro que lo llamase así, pero le restó importancia a ese tono… ¿Burlesco? No, más bien se sentía como si le pareciera que no era un trabajo digno. Y no lo era.

—Que necesito dinero para comer.

— ¿Por qué no intentas pensar en algo, no sé, más tranquilo? No debes esforzarte en eso. —Le dieron ganas de gritarle, ¿cómo iba a entender él de que se trataba? No, él no sabía, nunca había sufrido de hambre, ni de falta de interés hacia su vaciá vida, ni de que simplemente no encajaba. Charles era normal, atractivo físicamente, y según Raven, inteligente a más no poder. Un cerebro muy poderoso.

Antes de que pudiese responder, sintió como una rápida y casi invisible bala iba dirigida hacia Charles, y sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, redirigió la bala de metal con su mente, golpeando una de las columnas al lado de Charles, sin siquiera alcanzar a darle. Ambos  quedaron completamente quietos, o al menos Charles quedó por completo en blanco, seguramente no lo vio llegar. Pero él era un asesino profesional, y sabia cuando estaba en peligro. Sin dudarlo más que segundos, se lanzó hacia el pasto, cayendo de la plataforma donde antes estaban, saltando encima de los barandales de roca.

— ¡Erik, no! —No le prestó atención a Charles, y corrió hacia el bosque que quedaba tras la antena. Charles no demoró en comenzar a seguirlo, pero él sí, al contrario de Erik, bajo por las escaleras y corrió tras de él.

No demoró en localizar a la persona que antes había casi logrado darle a Charles, siguiéndolo mientras este se metía por el frondoso bosque casi logrando perderlo, pero cuando vio que traía una placa en el cuello de metal, lo jalo de esta, ahorcándolo y arrastrándolo de esta parte hasta que quedara a sus pies. Era un hombre, quien ahora variaba de colores entre pálido, rojo y morado cuando empezó a estrujarle el cuello con la placa. Lograba escuchar los jadeos de este, las suplicas, pero le paro un mínimo de atención, oyendo, además, los gritos de Charles en encontrarlo.

— ¿Quién te envió? —Era obvio que no le respondería, el aire estaba siendo cortado por la placa alrededor de su cuello. No sabía de donde había salido aquel arranque de ira y furia tan de repente, ni porque defendía y cuidaba al hombre que había sido su víctima. Seguramente porque le había caído bien, porque le parecía algo adorable e ingenuo, porque… _Porque él no merece morir_ , pensó, y era cierto. Charles no merecía morir. — ¡¿Quién te envió?! —Interrogó bruscamente por última vez, antes de comenzar a asfixiarlo por completo.

Pero no lo logro, de repente se detuvo, y todos sus movimientos parecían ser controlados, de tal forma que soltó al sujeto, dejando que este por fin recibiera lo suficiente de aire para volver a su color natural. Intento moverse, pero algo no se lo permitía, algo no le permitía acabar con la vida de ese sujeto, y eso le estaba molestando completamente, intentando desatar aquella cuerda invisible que lo ataba.

_—Calmate, Erik. —_ Era la voz de Charles, pero en su cabeza. Por más loco que estuviera, no estaba tan “corrido de teja” como para pensar que era alguien en su cabeza, conciencia tal vez, ¿por qué ahora elegía aparecer la muy hija de perra? Quien sabe, pero normalmente no tenia, era un animal, tal cual.

— ¿Qué diablos...? —Antes de terminar, vio como Charles se acercaba a ellos, manteniendo la concentración con ese cómico gesto: Los dos dedos de su mano derecha en su cien, y respirando controladamente. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Y estaba seguro que era él, porque a menos que existiera alguien más en aquel lugar casi nulo, solo veía a Charles.

—No lo mates. —El hombre de ojos azules se acercó al muchacho que trataba de recuperar su respiración en el suelo. Erik volvió a ser dueño de sus movimientos, mirando totalmente impactado a Charles, mientras este se agachaba a la altura del nuevo y colocaba sus dedos en la cien de este.

— ¿Qué acabas de hacerme?

—Solamente tome el control de tu cuerpo un momento. —Suspiró hondo, mirando a los ojos del hombre, y este comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo, mientras Charles aun le tocaba con los dedos en la cien. —Vuelve a tu casa, y has como si nunca hubieses estado acá. —Erik solo podía verlo completamente impactado, sin creerlo, flipado por lo que podría llamar “poderes” de Charles. ¿Así que él también era un mutante? Eso explicaba… Nada, en realidad, pero era bastante sorprendente lo que hacía. El sujeto se levantó del suelo, tomó su arma y caminó por el bosque, buscando la salida por algún lugar de allí. ¿La encontraría? Seguramente, había llegado hasta allí, dudaba que no pudiese salir.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció por el bosque, Charles se arrodilló en el suelo, exhausto por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

—Lamento decirte que no eres el único extraño, Erik.

.

Había cinco, cinco días, cinco asesinos, y cinco en total que Charles había dejado libres después de borrarles los recuerdos. No sabía cómo catalogar ese acto de anormalidad, pues normalmente, o él al menos, los hubiese matado o peor, pero Charles siempre los soltaba, los dejaba sanos y salvos, sin hacer ninguna advertencia, y era tierno, hasta adorable para cualquiera, pero Erik no era cualquiera, y para él era simple idiotez y cabezonería de Charles. ¿Qué quería demostrar con ello? ¿Qué era más humano que mutante? Porque eso parecía más de mutante que de un humano, seres muy macabros.  _“El hombre es un lobo para el hombre”._ Al parecer, Xavier rompía aquello que había dicho alguna vez Maquiavelo. Pues más que lobo, parecía una presa fácil, demasiado fácil.

Ah, sí, y además estaba aquello…

— ¡¿Pero es que eres estúpido o te haces?! ¡¿Cómo puedes confiar tan ciegamente en las personas?! —Gritó nuevamente. Ahora siempre era así, siempre a punta de gritos, no se hablaban como personas, se gritaban hasta el cansancio y hasta terminaban con algún golpe del otro, y eso que solo habían pasado cinco días desde que empezaron a estar más juntos.

Qué infantiles se estaban volviendo, y todo por culpa de la frágil personalidad de Charles, que aun veía en las personas esperanza. ¿Esperanza? ¿Enserio? Siempre supo que el hombre no estaba cuerdo, pero llegar al nivel de importarle menos de nada su propia vida, eso le resultaba hasta tétrico, le repugnaba, y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Cálmate, por favor.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Quieres que me calme?! —Frenético, Erik lo agarró de la nuca, sacudiendo la cabeza de este cerca de su rostro. — ¡No puedo calmarme! —Y a pesar de que una parte de si seguía gritando cual paranoico con el rostro de Charles cercano al suyo, su otro lado, aquel que había estado atacando seguido aquellos cinco días, no dejaba de delinear cada delicado rasgo del hombre. El cabello desalineado por el que metía sus dedos, los ojos que lo veían con tranquilidad pero que escondían más de lo que él mismo pudo imaginar, su suave piel y la apariencia tan pálida de esta. El vello que se sentía encima de la barbilla cuando disimuladamente le tocaba con el dedo. Y como olvidar sus labios, tan cerca a los suyos, tan delicados y finos, pero tan lejos de su alcance, del alcance de cualquier persona, y quitándole el privilegio de sentir el néctar de la boca de Charles.

Sin medir sus movimientos, ni sus acciones, y en general, tomando en cuenta nada, se acercó a los labios contrarios, juntando los suyos con esos dulces belfos. Pudo sentir el cuerpo completamente tensado de Charles como cuerdas de guitarra, que se estremecía debajo del suyo, mientras que él, como si dependiera de ello, lo agarraba del rostro y ladeaba su cabeza con la intención de sentirlo mejor. Charles se sostuvo de sus hombros en cuanto su aire no dio para más, aun así no separándose por completo.

Nunca había besado a un hombre, no había estado ni cerca de ello, y mucho menos tener relaciones con uno, hasta le resultaba en cierto punto repulsivo. Pero Charles era diferente, había… algo, que lo hacía diferente, no lo hacía asqueroso, y lo hacía agradable a su tacto. Tal vez sus labios, suaves y húmedos, con ese sabor a desesperación, a inexperiencia, y a urgencia. Tal vez la suave piel bajo su tacto, que a duras penas sentía vello en la piel. Tal vez por los ojos azules tan carismáticos y atrayentes. O, en general, tal vez porque se trataba de Charles.

No lo pensó ni un minuto más cuando sus manos comenzaron a delinear cada parte del rostro contrario: labios, nariz, parpados, y las pestañas que escondían esos orbes índigos. Necesitaba más, necesitaba saciarse de aquella sensación, de aquel tacto, de aquellos labios, de él por completo. Fundirse en su piel, comerle la boca y beberle el sudor. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, tanta como la de Charles. Pero este último aun no cogía la idea de que quería engullirlo de un bocado, estaba completamente pasmado, y no parecía ni creer lo que ocurría, pero en cuanto lo vio llegar a la realidad, no lo separó, y Erik por miedo al rechazo, decidió hundir sus uñas con casi saña en los cabellos de Charles, y rasguñando la mejilla de este mismo, quien dio un leve e imperceptible chillido de dolor.

Se separó por fin, cuando creyó suficiente, cuando sintió que el sabor se había implantado en su boca, se había pegado como goma, y esperaba nunca saliera de ella.

— ¿Estas mejor? —Preguntó Charles, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Erik mordió su propio labio, y empujando levemente al telepata cerca de la cama, respondió con la voz gruesa y casi imposible de sacar de su garganta. Excitado, así se encontraba, y cuando lo estaba, era casi incapaz de pensar racionalmente.

—No. —Gruñó, pues su voz sonaba como ladrido de perro, y no podría llamar de otra forma a lo que acababa de hacer.

Se acercó a Charles volviendo a tomarlo del rostro para otorgarle otro beso, otro momento en el cual Erik no dejo de lastimarle los labios debido a la violencia que daba en cada movimiento. Charles no se resistió, dejándose llevar por cada toque, cada rozamiento, y cada beso que Erik le daba con velocidad, persistencia, y… ansiedad, como si fuese a huir en cualquier momento, a dejarlo solo y sin terminar nada.

—Erik… —Logró decir, separándose un poco de este. —Me estas lastimando. —Ciertamente lo estaba haciendo, los labios, ya de por si rosas, de Charles, ahora estaban encendidos de un color rojo de tantas mordidas que sin darse cuenta le había dado. Le acarició la comisura de los belfos, lamiendo aquella parte que estaba más ruborizada que otra.

—Lo siento. —Susurró cerca al oído de Charles. —Estoy desesperado. —Y no solo era la necesidad de tenerlo, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía relaciones sexuales, mucho menos con alguien que conociera, en su mayoría eran desconocidas y prostitutas. ¡Ah! También estaba el obviado hecho de que Charles era hombre, y eso encendía la llama de morbo en su interior.

Charles esta vez fue quien inicio el beso, enredando sus brazos al cuello de Erik, quien puso sus manos en la cintura del hombre, acercándolo aún más a su pecho. Los latidos de ambos eran acelerados, como si estuvieran corriendo a kilómetros por hora y no a punto de realizar algo que ambos eran conscientes que iban a terminar, además, no era la primera vez que llevaban a cabo el acto. Erik empujó entre besos a Charles a la cama (pues actualmente estaban en la habitación de Xavier), haciéndolo caer en esta, desordenado, con el cabello completamente hecho nada, de por si ya era desalineado, y las ropas arrugadas por el movimiento de la fricción de ambos cuerpos. Erik subió al cuerpo de Charles, quedando escorado en el cuerpo de este, con su cuerpo completamente pegado al contrario, y con la fricción, casi inexistente entre ellos, presente. Empezó a moverse encima de él, cual perro en celo, sabiendo que lo que hacía resultaba muy de animal, pero aquello parecía excitar a Charles, quien se agarró de sus brazos, arañándolo con las pocas uñas que poseía.

No podía respirar bien, al menos no del todo, y es que la excitación le resultaba tan fuerte que por  un momento dejo de pensar en con quien lo estaba haciendo, besándole el cuello con aquel descaro que nunca se había otorgado, tocando más de lo que pensaba al hermoso hombre, y dejando una o dos marcas en algún lugar que le llamara la atención. Lamer, chupar, y morder. Así era su rutina en el pálido cuello de Charles, mientras frotaba con iniciativa su entrepierna con la del contrario. Normalmente no tomaba importancia al placer del otro, dela otra persona con la que estuviera, solo el suyo, y a una mujer, no era por desmeritarlas, pero era mil veces más fácil de excitar que a un hombre, así que ellas solamente pensaban que él pensaba en ellas. Era ingenuo aquel pensamiento, pues, y sonará egoísta, pero siempre acostumbraba a ponerse primero que los demás. Ahora, claro que se otorgaba placer, sería imposible no hacerlo; pero también quería hacerlo sentir bien, que ambos se sintieran bien.

Se reincorporó encima del cuerpo de Charles, dándole antes un casto beso en aquellos labios que no habían dejado de proclamarle atención, dar jadeos y gemidos morbosos que él tenía el gusto de escuchar, pues cada uno sonaba como una bella melodía, una erótica y muy lasciva que lo incitaba a seguir sin temor alguno. Empezó a quitarse el saco que traía puesto, tirándolo a un lado de la cama, para continuar desabrochando los botones de su blusa. Tenía calor, y estaba buscando desesperadamente aire en el cual nadar, pero no lograba poder separarse por completo del cuerpo de Charles.

—Nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre. —Comentó Charles, mientras, tomando iniciativa, de igual manera se quitaba el buzo que traía puesto, y comenzaba a desabrochar la camiseta.

—Al fin tenemos algo en común. —Rio, dejando desabrochada su blusa para recibir suficiente aire del ambiente.

Volvió a volcarse encima de Charles, por fin sintiendo la piel de este pegada por completo a la suya, sudorosa y lampiña, restregándose allí como un animal, ocasionando un rozamiento entre sus cuerpos semi-desnudos. Aun ambos traían puesta la ropa del torso para abajo, pues, al menos él, pensaba que aún no era momento de ir hasta allá, aun no estaban por completo calientes, aun sentía que faltaba algo, algo más sucio, más malsano, y aunque por si solo Charles resultaba erótico y obsceno, quería y deseaba hacerlo sucio, que dejase por un momento esos pensamientos tan ingenuos e inocentes acerca del mundo, que por un maldito momento, ¡tan solo por uno!, se volviese por completo sucio como sabía que podía llegar a hacerlo ser. Al fin y al cabo, Charles era ser humano, y como buen ser humano, tenía una parte pecaminosa que intentaba ocultar con su adorable y estresante fachada de _niño bueno_. En resumen, quería hacer que se volviese un _niño malo_ por una noche.

Bajó su mano entre ambos cuerpos, tocando la entrepierna de Charles y comenzando a manosear esta encima de la jaula que tenía atrapado al amiguito de este. Estaba algo duro, o al menos eso alcanzaba a percibir encima del pantalón, pero no podía asegurarlo debido al impedimento de la cremallera. Apretó con saña el lugar, provocando que los labios de Charles se cerraran, gruñendo por el dolor o placer. No lo distinguía, para él dolor y placer podían equivaler a lo mismo, provocaban las mismas emociones y se secretaban casi las mismas hormonas. Pero eso era más cosa suya, suya y de sus raras patologías que no todo el mundo podría entender de la misma manera.

Comenzó a repartir de su saliva por el cuello del telepata, bajando por el cuello de este hasta el tórax, donde repartió besos, tanteando el terreno con el rozamiento de sus labios. No había pechos, claro está, él no era una mujer, pero tampoco se sentía mal sin esas abultadas bolas características de una fémina. Charles tenia, a simple vista, y tal vez para él solamente, un buen cuerpo. No era que estuviera musculoso, ni nada por el estilo, más bien sus músculos se perdían en la piel, y casi era completamente liso a no ser de su plano abdomen. No estaba formado, tampoco estaba mal trabajado. Pero no era como el de alguien que se la pasaba horas y horas en un gimnasio. Estaba… bien, sí, bien. Para él estaba bien, así le gustaba. La verdad le hubiese resultado incomodo encontrarse con un musculoso y trabajado cuerpo.

Los dos botones de piel en cada lado de su pecho estaban algo alzados, suponía que de excitación, también le pasaba, era hombre, y al ser hombre se permitía el lujo de conocer que puntos gustaban más y menos, por lo cual cuando le tocó uno de ellos con delicadeza con la yema de sus dedos, y empezó a juguetear con este, no se sorprendió con el gemido que Charles no se ahogó en la garganta, como había hecho casi la mayor parte de ese tiempo, sino que chilló, chilló fuerte y claro, y él lo había oído, el chillido de completo placer, ese que él había hecho que el hombre lograra sacar. Y solo era uno, uno de los muchos que quería escuchar esa noche de Charles, pero se sentía orgulloso de este, y comenzó a imitar los anteriores movimientos, hasta bajar su boca a uno de los pectorales de Charles, tomando entre sus labios el pezón de este. Mordió, suave pero perceptible, y comenzó a chupar en este lugar solamente, mientras se encargaba del otro botoncito con sus dedos.

—Duele, Erik… —Lo estaba lastimando, era lo más seguro, pues cuando empezó a salir de sí, comenzó a morderlo, sin delicadeza, sin cariño, pero si con pasión y excitación inigualable que le hacía perder el control. Charles había durado un poco más de lo normal sin quejarse, pero no quitaba que al despegarse un poco del lugar, lo encontrara completamente rojo y lastimado. Diablos, debería aprender a controlar aquella actitud salvaje que hacia huir a la mayoría de personas.

No se disculpó de igual forma, pero dejo en paz aquellos distinguidos pezones para comenzar a bajar, poco a poco, dejando saliva por cada lugar, y logrando dejar una que otra marca mientras el telepata se deshacía en jadeos y gruñidos. Era encantador su mecanismo de respuesta, pues aunque normalmente le molestara la voz de su acompañante, esta resultaba diferente, sin chillidos molestos de golfa, más como gruñidos sinceros de placer, real y sin fingir el éxtasis. Los hombres no podrían fingir una excitación ni aunque quisiesen, pues su miembro inmediatamente los delataba, y Charles estaba notablemente emocionado, a tal nivel de comenzar a moverse, subiendo sus caderas para lograr tener fricción con su cuerpo, restregándose en este, como un cachorro en su primera vez, aunque no fuese la primera vez. Estaba comportándose completamente fuera de sí. No estaba seguro de como seria Xavier con una mujer en su cama, pero al menos con él estaba logrando precisamente lo que deseaba.

Sus manos se posaron en cada lado de la cinturilla del pantalón de Charles, bajando este poco a poco, y dejándolo tan solo con el bóxer que cubría aun su longitud. El pantalón cayó con el resto de la ropa al suelo, con un susurro, dejando paso a las piernas largas del hombre y a su libre albedrío en la imaginación. Cuantas cosas perversas podría hacer allí, ahora.

Bajó su propio pantalón, mostrando su bóxer y dejando ver a Charles su cuerpo. Se oprimió encima del cuerpo de este, esta vez haciendo énfasis en el rozamiento de sus intimidades por debajo de la espantosa tela que no los dejaba continuar con sus sucios asuntos. La necesidad de tocarlo lo invadió, y comenzó a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de Charles con sus callosos dedos, mientras este último enredaba sus brazos por el pecho de Erik y le acariciaba la espalda, delicado y tranquilo, con ese enorme cariño que no demoró en trasmitirle, tan sano y sin prejuicios. No importaba que tan sucio estuviera siendo el telepata, ni cuan excitado estuviese, esa inocencia seguía allí, y se sentía en cada uno de los roces, abrazos y besos que compartían. Era hermoso, lindo, y algo que nunca, NUNCA querría llegar a olvidar.

Introdujo su mano entre ambos cuerpos, aprovechando para acariciar el miembro de Xavier encima de la tela y tocando levemente la punta que lograba asomarse encima de la cinturilla. Esto pareció emocionarlo, pues no demoró en buscar la atención de su mano para la masturbación. Desgraciadamente, no quería demorar más el asunto, primero porque ya estaba muy oscuro y no alcanzaba a ver bien con la luz de la lámpara de Charles, pero, y principalmente, porque no podía aguantar más, y seria vergonzoso derramarse antes de llegar siquiera a la penetración. Pasó su mano a la parte trasera del telepata, subiendo un poco el cuerpo de este para lograr meter su mano en el interior del bóxer.

—Está cerrado. —Susurró con obviedad, tocando con uno de sus dedos el lugar por el cual tendría ahora que entrar. Sabia, por experiencia, que cuando se trataba de un anal debía tener una buena preparación, para, principalmente, no lastimar a la pareja, y en segundo lugar, no causar una hemorragia interna que podía ser fatal para ambos.

El sudor de sus dedos le fue suficiente para lograr ingresar la punta de su dedo índice a la cavidad de Charles, solamente hasta la uña de este, intentando acostumbrarlo, para continuar con su camino más allá al recto. Su primer dedo logró entrar a la perfección, sin contratiempos, y los leves jadeos de Charles no le provocaban problema. Este último no había dejado de moverse un poco hace unos momentos, pero se tranquilizó, haciendo caso a su propio consejo, y disfrutando como podía del placer que le estaba dando. Según un artículo (que leyó más por morbo que por estar informado), el punto G de los hombres estaba a cinco centímetros de la entrada al recto, y aunque nunca lo intento ni pensaba probarlo, precia cierto por la reacción de Xavier.

Un segundo dedo se adelantó a sus pensamientos, ingresando al lado de su compañero índice a la cavidad prohibida, por llamarle así. Charles esta vez se tensó, pero lo calmo con un placentero beso en la cien de este, mientras con su otra mano se dedicaba a admirarle cada gesto, expresión y movimiento que hiciese. Los dedos se abrieron como tijeras, y se cerraron a los segundos. Abriendo y cerrando, abriendo y cerrando. Y así hasta que sintió espacio en un lugar que seguramente tomaría más tiempo hacer cómodo para ambos, pero es que aquel lugar no estaba hecho para recibir un miembro ni nada, que las personas hubiesen tomado aquella costumbre animal a su beneficio era diferente. Tampoco le molestaba, ¿y quién era él para criticarlo si tantas veces lo había practicado? A veces le daban ganas de pegarse por contradictorio e hipócrita.

El tercer dedo entro sin problemas, y vio que era el momento de empezar a penetrarlo con sus dedos, cosa que no se demoró en comenzar a realizar, embistiéndolo con estos en un movimiento repetitivo y fastidioso, pero era solo como preparación, por supuesto sería más divertido con su longitud, con la caricia de sus cuerpos y fusión de ambos en uno solo. Era estúpido pensar eso, lo sabía, normalmente no se paraba a recapacitarlo, pero ahora lo estaba pensando, seguramente porque era diferente, en todas las formas posibles, se salía de su propio conocimiento aquello que estaba por hacer. Lamio sus propios labios, agachándose un poco para morder la oreja de Charles, y poder susurrar en esta de una vez y aprovechando su aproximación.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — ¿Así sonaba su voz? ¿Tan carrasposa, excitada y completamente lujuriosa? Al parecer si, y aunque nunca antes lo había probado, pareció hacer un efecto en Xavier que le encanto. Este último asintió, y algo apenado, seguramente porque aquello era algo que… daba un golpe al orgullo, abrió las piernas, lo suficiente para que pudiese posarse entre ambas.

Sacó sus dedos notando como la entrada de Xavier volvía a contraerse y a su normal tamaño. Deslizó su bóxer por sus piernas, notando como el telepata hacia lo mismo, deshaciéndose por completo de esta prenda y dejándola con el resto a un lado. Se arqueó encima del cuerpo de Charles, tomando cada una de las piernas del hombre a cada lado de su cuerpo, logrando abrirlo lo suficiente para entrar con facilidad. Sus manos tomaron el trasero de este, abriendo cada parte a lado y lado, y dejando vista al único acceso al cuerpo de Xavier.

Con la punta de su longitud, mojada y totalmente rojiza, toco ese pequeño lugar, ingresando poco a poco la punta. Ahora si la reacción de Charles no se hizo esperar, quien coloco sus manos en sus brazos, agarrándole la piel de los hombros con fuerza, y arañando con la poca uña que tenía los músculos de Erik. El último intento no gruñir, por la fuerza de los rasguños de Xavier, y por lo apretado que se encontraba en el interior. Intentó calmarlo, repartiéndole besos por las mejillas y encima de sus labios entre abiertos, pero este solamente respiraba a gran velocidad, y si seguía así, se desmayaría de tanto hiperventilar.

—Calmate, por favor. Te dolerá si no intentas estar tranquilo. — ¡Y lo decía él! Nunca había dado un consejo tan estúpido como el calmarse, porque sabía que por más que se lo dijese a alguien, este le pararía lo más mínimo de atención. Pero en Charles parecía si surtir efecto, pues dejo de lagrimear, controlando su respiración, y dejando de arañarlo. Los brazos de este cayeron a cada lado de la cama: uno encima de su cabeza y el otro a uno de sus costados. Se veía atractivo así, sumiso y tranquilo, pero más que nada lindo.

Entró un poco más en el interior de Charles, y aunque se movía, ya no empezaba a hiperventilar e intentaba mantenerse quieto y tranquilo, sin apretarle. Estaba tan solo a un poco más de entrar, y esta vez sin pensar en el dolor de Xavier, entró de un golpe, sacándole un gruñido fuerte, algo, y doloroso. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero esta vez no eran a conciencia, más bien eran del acto reflejo al dolor físico. Charles, suspiro, inhalo y exhalo, y volvió a calmarse, enredando el brazo que antes descansaba al costado en su cuello, para acercarse y besarlo, suave y sin intención de profundizar, pero como señal de poder continuar, de prometer no exaltarse, y de cierta desesperación y necesidad, pues este también lo necesitaba tanto como Erik a Charles.

¿Cómo negarse? Inmediatamente comenzó con un suave vaivén en el interior del hombre de ojos azules, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y aunque este trataba de rehuirle a la mirada, Erik permanecía insistente en mirarlo, fijamente, con cariño, con lujuria y con nuevos sentimientos que poco a poco iría descubriendo, y que por ahora solo podía llamarles simple pasión. Sus movimientos eran lentos, dedicados y con determinación en dar uno más activo al anterior, sintiendo como Charles le apretaba con delicadeza el cabello cada que ingresaba, y soltaba el agarre en cuanto salía un poco. Ya no se oían quejas, ni los gruñidos de dolor del telepata, ahora solo se oían gemidos por parte de ambos, componiendo una hermosa sinestesia que ambos componían con su placer.

Erik comenzó a moverse más rápido, más fuerte, con mayor dedicación en llegar a un punto de excitación para ambos, tomándole una de las piernas hasta subirla a su hombro, ocasionando mayor estregón entre ambos, mayor penetración en el cuerpo de Charles, y aumento de la sinfonía de sus voces mientras daban paso a paso hasta llegar a un orgasmo. Y a ambos parecía encantarles completamente, restregarse juntos, y darse placer el uno al otro. Charles no se limitaba solamente a recibir las embestidas, y tomó la iniciativa de besar el cuerpo de Erik, mientras este restregaba con su mano libre la longitud del telepata. Tocándose, besándose, restregándose. Compartiendo mutuamente ese placer sensacional que sentían.

Poco antes de que Xavier llegara al orgasmo, aulló el nombre de Erik, y este nombrado salió nuevamente de sus casillas, encerrando el cuerpo de Charles en la cama y terminando de una vez por todas con aquel calor que les invadía el cuerpo.

El telepata se derramó por completo en la mano del asesino, y este último, antes de llegar a soltar gota alguna al interior de Charles, salió, soltando su espeso liquido espermático en el vientre del hombre de ojos azules. Totalmente cansado, exhausto, e intentando recuperar su respiración, se recostó al lado del dueño de la cama, cubriéndolo con la sabana que alcanzo a tomar, puesto que habían destruido casi por completo la cama en tan simple acto.

Sonrió, acariciándole los desalineados cabellos castaños a Charles.

—Eso estuvo bien. —Susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí… Estuvo bien… —Respondió, antes de caer en brazos del Dios del sueño.

 

**_Continuará…_ **

 


	2. Parte 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si lo había dicho en la parte anterior, pero esta historia cuenta de dos partes y un epilogo que aun esta en proceso de redacción.  
> -Forma sutil de decir que lleva años escribiéndolo-  
> -No llevo años, solo varios meses-  
> -Desde Julio, Muss-  
> -:(-

Se había levantado de buenas pulgas, y era mucho decir, porque al parecer, en lo que cabía de la normalidad, tenía un humor de perros en el día, seguramente porque odiaba el hecho de que le recordaban que seguía vivo, que tendría que matar para sobrevivir, y quien sabe qué más mierdas pensaba que lo hacían tener ese humor. Hacia bastante no dormía, o no correctamente, pues o se despertaba de noche, o tenia pesadillas, o simplemente le ganaba la vigilia. Aquel día había dormido, bien, como jamás lo había hecho, y no era de esperarse que aludiera ese hecho a la presencia del cuerpo masculino a su lado, que seguía durmiendo ajeno a su permanente mirada.

Él, Charles Xavier, le estaba dando la espalda, completamente ido en brazos de Morfeo, y moviéndose con pereza e intentando evitar el sueño permanente que seguía latente en su mente. Era linda esa actitud en él, aunque, en general, le parecía sumamente atractivo y erótico. Charles parecía no dejar de moverse, intentando recordar algo que se había perdido entre sus memorias, entre aquel montón de ideas, y no todas de él. ¿Cómo sería vivir con esa permanente agonía? Horrible, seguramente. A duras penas aguantaba sus propios pensamientos, no podía imaginarse pensando cómo otra persona, y eso solo hacía que su opinión sobre el telepata se elevará a alguien fuerte, seguro, y tranquilo.

— ¡Diablos! —Al parecer el hombre rememoró lo que parecía haberse ido de su mente, y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, provocando una enorme jaqueca en su cabeza por la velocidad en la que ejecuto el movimiento. Erik inmediatamente lo tomó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, evitando que el siguiente movimiento fuera a lo lejos de la cama, y seguramente no volviese a esta. —Dejame ir, Erik.

—Quedate un poco más. —Bien, eso era completamente extraño en él, principalmente por su falta de interés en su pareja sexual y por su escasa melosidad hacia alguien que no fuera sí mismo.

—Raven viene hoy, y debo recibirla. La he estado rechazando y dejando a un lado una semana. No creo que soporte más. —Espetó Charles, soltándose de su agarre, mientras Erik volvía a meterse dentro de las sabanas.

No pensaba insistir, por dos cosas: La primera, odiaba rogar, y por mucho que le atrajera (físicamente) Charles, no pensaba arrodillarse ante nadie; la segunda es porque tenía razón, habían estado (ambos) dejando a un lado a Raven esos días, más que nada porque Xavier no podía discutir con dos a la vez, y Erik era quien ahora llamaba la atención con sus gritos y altanería, más escandaloso y grosero que Raven.

Charles entró al baño del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Lo supo en cuanto escucho el candado ponerse, y estaba seguro de que le había leído los pensamientos. ¡Desgraciadamente! No podía evitarlo, y aunque podía abrir la puerta con algo de esfuerzo (y seguramente tendría razones necesarias), le dio algo de desgana levantarse y dejarse llevar por su malsana imaginación. Solo se intentó volver a dormir, pues su reloj biológico lo había hecho parar a las seis, y no era justo que sin trabajo alguno tuviese que despertarse a tales horas del día.

Pero antes de que pudiera caer en el sueño, cosa que de por si le resultaba difícil, la puerta fe casi tirada por una violenta y para nada elegante patada, y era de suponer de quien se trataba.

— ¡Charles, desgraciado! ¡No me vas a dejar nuevamente plantada! —La rubia se acercó a su cama, y de un tirón le quito lo suficiente las sabanas para dejar descubierta su cara y parte de su firma abdomen. Raven al verlo, cual largo era, estirado en la cama con descaro, y sin temor alguno de que esta se diera cuenta de lo obvio, se puso roja de la ira. — ¡¿Me has estado ignorando para follar con este tipo?!

—Está bañándose. —Le fastidiaban los gritos, más cuando lo tenían incluido y no eran para él, era como si estuvieran denigrando su ya infame imagen. Y era obvio que lo hacía, a poco no sabía que a Raven tan mal le caía, la verdad, llego a pensar que se llevaban “bien”, aunque se hubiesen visto tan pocas veces como para darse un saludo y seguir con su vida tal cual era. O tal vez él estaba empezando a malentender los gestos de la gente, y eso le resultaba muy perjudicial.

— ¿No dirás nada? —Raven lo miraba escéptica, con aquellos fríos ojos que lo señalaban y rechazaban. Parecía el tipo de mujer que le atraía, lo era, en realidad, y en cualquier momento hubiese intentado algo, cualquier cosa, con semejante fémina. Desgraciadamente, para él y las futuras mujeres que hubiesen pasado entre sus brazos, ya no estaba dispuesto, o al menos por un tiempo, cambiar de objeto sexual. — ¿Siquiera te sientes apenado?

— ¿Por qué? —No le veía ningún prejuicio a acostarse con alguien, bueno, tal vez el hecho de que fuera hombre no sería fácil de tragar para muchas personas; pero él no era de arrepentirse, y si tenía que decirlo en alto, se había acostado con Charles Xavier y lo había disfrutado. ¿Algún problema con ella? Pero Raven parecía tenerlos, porque volvió a su tonalidad escarlata en las mejillas y se acercó a la puerta con rapidez, casi aguantando alguna gota de lágrima. Demonios, ¿no sería que se metió en territorio peligroso, otra vez? Como cuando se acostaba con una mujer casada que no usaba el anillo.

—Dile que en cuanto salga, lo esperaré en la cocina. —Azotó la puerta del cuarto, saliendo casi corriendo espantada de este.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, esta vez dejando al aire caluroso y casi fastidioso del verano que se ocupase de darle calor natural, mientras miraba al techo, sin buscar nada aparentemente. Charles pareció notar el golpe, o tal vez se había refugiado en el cuarto de baño aquellos minutos, pues en cuanto la rubia se fue, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir un poco de vapor de agua, junto al olor de jabón y champo. Lo había notado la noche anterior, cuando, entre las sabanas, se dedicaba a manosearle el largo cabello desalineado, enterrando su olfato en este lugar. Tenía un olor a hierba mojada, tan natural y sin necesidad de químicos, pero con ese notable sabor a menta.

— ¿Paso algo? —Charles se dirigió a un armario que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, entrando al interior de este (que seguramente tendría el tamaño de una habitación), y comenzando a vestirse. Era una pena que la vista desnuda del cuerpo del telepata hubiese durado tan poco.

—Raven te espera en la cocina. —El desalineado genio salió del armario, colocándose a toda prisa una camiseta, y recogiendo el pantalón que había tirado la noche anterior al suelo. Había palidecido notablemente, y ahora parecía hacer los movimientos sin cuidado y apresurados. No se peinó ni siquiera las greñas de pelo, y se adelantó a la puerta. Pero esta, antes de que siquiera pudiese girar la llave, se trabó. ¡Diablos, metal!

—Dejame salir, debo ir a hablarle. —Se sentó en la cama, sonriendo con sátira a su afanada imagen enojada y exhausta. — ¡Erik!

—No corras tan rápido detrás de ella, no se ira igual, tendrán mucho de qué hablar. —Eso pareció enfurecerlo más, e intentó nuevamente abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía. — ¿Ustedes tienen alguna relación? Sentimental, digo.

— ¿Qué? No. Demonios, Erik. Ella es como una hermana para mí. —Parecía que al estar desesperado soltaba más cosas que normalmente cuando estaba en su natural estado de tranquilidad. —No podría ni tocarla de una forma que no sea fraternal.

— ¿Entonces por qué te apresuras tanto? Conmigo es con quien tuviste relaciones la noche anterior, no con ella.

—No hagas de esto una escena de celos innecesarios. —Y con ella, Erik pareció dejar de infringir fuerza en la cerradura de la puerta, liberando por fin a Charles, que salió rápidamente a la cocina. Él, por el contrario, quedo con aquellas palabras en su cabeza, marcadas como fuego, con tal intensidad que sería imposible olvidarlas. ¿Él, Erik Lehnsherr, sentía celos? ¡Nunca! Jamás se había imaginado con ese sentimiento tan repugnante. Para nada, no pensaba en que las mujeres que tocaba eran solo de él, ni que nadie podría salir con quien tuviera una relación en el momento. La verdad, era tan desinteresado que hasta lo consideraban, y de hecho por eso le terminaban en ocasiones, alguien sin interés amoroso en una persona. Lo había aceptado, hasta con orgullo podría decirlo. ¿Pero y ahora? ¿Qué había pasado? Era obvio, y hasta el mismo Charles lo había notado, había dejado que esa parte irracional y malditamente estúpida lo dominase por unos minutos y lo hiciera hacer cosas que nunca se había imaginado.

¿Qué había sentido en ese momento? Deseo, control. Y era algo que le encantaba sentir: Control y dominio sobre una persona frágil y sumisa. No podía catalogar a Xavier como sumiso, pero si como alguien ingenuo y fácil de engañar, con puntos de quiebre, como había pensado en un comienzo, y con varias cualidades que quisiera quebrar en segundos. Era malo, el malvado de la serie, siempre lo había sido. Pero, en ese momento, a pesar de aquellos deplorables sentimientos, lo quería de alguna forma, ¡minúscula forma! Quería cogerlo del cabello desalineado, enterrar sus dedos en este, su nariz en la curva del cuello, y arrastrarlo nuevamente a la cama. ¿Era tan malo pensar así? Seguramente, y para él en específico, lo era.

 

—Hola. —Entró a la cocina, en un intento de ocultar la tensión del momento. Lo había escuchado cuando estaba en el baño, la ira de Raven, el desinterés de Erik, y su corazón casi deteniéndose al momento que escuchó la puerta golpear con violencia el marco. ¡Diablos! Ala había liado con aquello, con todo, y él, a pesar de su seguridad, era muy malo en cuanto a los temas frágiles como su pareja cuando charlaba de ello con Raven. ¿Por qué? Raven era una chica que tendía a cuidarlo de más, y a catalogar a aquella que se le acercara como zorra, tal vez él se daba fuerza a ese seudónimo, después de todo era un Don Juan de primera si de cortejar se trataba, y siempre le habían gustado las mujeres de extraña naturaleza, y bueno, ahora hombres al parecer. Le había mentido a Erik sobre su falta de experiencia con hombre, pues, a pesar de que no la había tenido, estuvo cerca varias veces, cuando estaba borracho la mayoría, otras en sano juicio. Al fin y al cabo, no se cortaba en cuanto a coquetear y llamar la atención se tratara. Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, no salía, y extrañaba esa sensación; sentirla con el animal libertino de Erik había sido una experiencia fascinante y nueva, que le había gustado en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—Que te den. —Y Raven sí que estaba enojada por su experimento. Pero no podía negar la realidad, y por más cabezona que fuera la rubia, entendería tarde o temprano. Después de todo, él no era el único que experimentaba, además de llegarle a gustar. Sino mal recordaba, Raven había salido con todo tipo de personas y géneros, seguramente por su cualidad de cambiar de forma, eso le facilitaba muchas cosas.

—Deja de ser tan testadura, Raven. —Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse con la actitud de la joven, mientras cocinaba comida instantánea en el microondas. Siempre había sido él quien cocinaba, era el único que sabía, además le había tocado aprender, después de la muerte de sus padres y la lejanía de aquel lugar con alguna central, había aprendido a economizar, a cocinar, y hacer el aseo del enorme lugar. —Ni siquiera sé por qué estás tan enojada.

—Porque me has ignorado cinco días, y has pasado de mi casi desde que llego ese hombre, y ahora le encuentro en tu cama. ¿Qué quieres que piense? —Oh, así que era eso. — ¡Estoy celosa, Charles! Odio que alguien me aleje de ti, y ya deberías saberlo. —Ella no se limitaba en soltar todo lo que sentía, y la razón era obvia: Su mutación le permitía de igual manera saber que pensaba, así que para ella, era mejor decirlo y prohibirle la entrada a los pensamientos. —Antes éramos tú y yo, solo nosotros, y desde que decidiste traer a este tipo, que por cierto, intentó asesinarte, te la pasas pendiente de su estadía, de su alimentación, de como esta, y me dejas a un lado. ¡Yo soy la que ha estado a tú lado todo este tiempo y te he aguantado! ¡No él! —De repente, la apariencia física de Raven cambió, y su cuerpo dio un pequeño sobresalto, cambiando su imagen por completo a la de Erik. Era igual, al menos físicamente lo era. —Y viene un día como cualquiera este fulano de cara bonita con pasado trágico y cara de _“Me vales nada”_ y tú caes a él como si nada. —Raven, ahora con la apariencia de Erik, se acercó a él, quedando casi completamente juntos. Se sentía nervioso, y no porque se tratara de la apariencia del asesino que acogió, sino de su pequeña Raven, quien ahora montaba una escena completa.

—Raven… —Le tocó el rostro, y ella volvió a su apariencia de rubia con cara de niña buena, encogiéndose en sus propios hombros, y enredando sus brazos en el pecho de su protector. —Nunca, y escuchame bien, ¡nunca! Te dejaría a un lado. Eres mi única familia, la única que en realidad tengo, y no importa con quien me acueste, con quien tenga una relación morosa; nunca te olvidaría. Te quiero, eso no cambiará. —Ellos se habían conocido casi de la misma forma que Erik y Charles, solo que Raven no lo había intentado matar a él, sino a sus padres adoptivos, cuando esta no más era una niña, siendo obligada por un cruel amo que la había acogido cuando nadie más la quiso recibir por su espantosa y hasta temible apariencia azul. Xavier la había acogido, la había cuidado, y era como una hermana e hija, no podría ni imaginarla de otra forma, y no quería hacerlo.

—Prometeme algo. —Raven se separó de él. Con su mirada confusa, fue capaz de comunicarle su duda hacia la promesa que debía hacerle. Aquello le sonó infantil, y conocido de alguna forma, pero dejo que la rubia continuara. —Prometeme que si te hace algo, me lo dirás. No quiero que te haga daño, Charles. Ya suficiente tienes con los atentados de tu _familia_.

—Tener relaciones no significa que seamos algo. —Reiteró, aunque estaba casi seguro que ambos pensaban de esa manera, la forma en la que Erik lo había retado esa mañana lo dejaba en duda. ¿Lo eran? No estaba seguro, y sería muy de colegial preguntar si tenían algún tipo de relación sentimental. Por él, cualquier cosa estaba bien, después de todo, Erik era, o parecía ser, muy apiadado a las mujeres.

—Bueno, de igual forma. —Raven se dirigió al microondas, sacando el tazón de comida precocinada que daba un olor a plástico, seguramente por el estuche que creyó pudo haberse derretido. —Fue raro. Él parece tan… Heterosexual. Y no es por tener prejuicios ni nada, pero no se le nota el interés por ti. ¿Acaso fue repentino?

—Podría decirse que sí. Igual, dudo que él sea ese tipo de persona… —Más bien era todo lo contrario, alguien que prefería abstenerse a las muestras afectivas y actuaba más por instinto que con razonamiento alguno. Charles era lo contrario, pues se detenía a pensar mucho las cosas, y tal vez por eso era constantemente insultado de ingenuo por Raven. No creía que existieran personas malas, sino que se habían salido del camino. Solo debían orientarse y volver al rumbo, mantener el destino. Raven lo había logrado. ¿Por qué Erik no podría?

—Tú que eres un poco cariñoso.

—No lo soy. —Raven cambió nuevamente su forma, con la apariencia de una de sus ex conquistas, algunas hasta duraban unos días, otras solamente se iban después de haber obtenido lo suficiente de él.

— _Ay, cariño, siempre eres tan dulce, es una pena que me gusten más rudos los hombres._ —Charles se ruborizó, intentando taparse un poco el rostro con una de sus manos, y riendo de nerviosismo. ¡Demonios! Debía dejar de contarle aquellas experiencias nefastas a Raven, quien tendía a burlarse de él por ellas. Y, ciertamente, aquella mujer de nombre que ahora le resultaba confuso, le había terminado con esas precisas palabras, y así muchas. ¿Era tan fastidioso? Al parecer siempre lo era, no por nada estaba solo. Raven volvió a su naturaleza rubia, riendo por su cómica reacción. —Tienes un muy mal gusto. —Seguramente, pero aquellas que tuvieron el gran privilegio de estar con él le habían enseñado algo: “Los hombres, entre más salvajes, más sinceros.” No estaba seguro de que tan cierta podría ser esa afirmación, pero sabía que, actualmente, podría asegurar aquella teoría que le había dado jaquecas.

 

Entró a la cocina, con algo de la ropa que había conseguido obtener ese mes de Raven, quien cada tanto traía cosas a la casa (y así descubriendo el como nunca había escases en el lugar). Siempre era su talla, y parecía que la mujer tenía un ojo mágico para gustos, como cualquier fémina. No se sorprendió cuando ambos repentinamente dejaron su parloteo para mirarlo, cada uno con distinta expresión. Eso le molestaba e incomodaba, pues podría entonces asegurar que estaban hablando de él. ¿Por qué no se lo decían a la cara?

— ¿Hace mucho estabas ahí? —Preguntó carismáticamente Charles, sonriendo con aquellos lindos belfos que habían vuelto a tinturarse de su natural color rosado, resaltando en la piel pálida del castaño. De cada uno de los mechones del cabello bajaban gotas de agua, pues por la rapidez con la que había bajado a ver a la rubia, no se había ni percatado en secarse. Erik volvió a la realidad repentinamente, casi fastidiado por el golpe de fantasía que le había dado por segundos. ¡Estaba pensando! Y no era que antes no lo hiciera, pero ahora pensaba a voluntad y sin necesidad de una fuente aparente. Solo pensaba en Xavier y eso le estaba tocando los cojones.

—No. —La verdad sí, se había quedado como subnormal parado frente a la puerta de la cocina, esperando que algo pasara, que alguien le llamara, o cualquier seña que le diera permiso a seguir. Había escuchado la conversación, o al menos las risas de ambos al final. ¿De qué reían? ¿Por qué reían? ¿De él? ¿De su idiotez y pendejada? ¿De estar colado por un hombre? Y seguía pensando, sabiendo que no debía darle tantas vueltas a un asunto, del cual no tenía palabra. — ¿De qué hablaban? —Y antes que el telepata pudiese responder, la rubia se adelantó, acercándose de una vez a su cuerpo.  

—De que estoy muy _contenta_ de su _relación_ , y que por fin Charles encontró a _alguien_. —A pesar de la profunda sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, y de sus simpáticos mejillones siendo aplastados por cada comisura, esas palabras estaban envenenadas, o así las lograba sentir, dando énfasis en palabras claves. Tal vez, y estando seguro, era una indirecta para que, en cuanto los dejara solos, aclarara por fin aquel dilema que tendría. —Bueno, adiós. —Raven salió por la puerta tras de él, dándole un fuerte apretón en el brazo que no daba mucho a que esperar. Diablos, aun no estaba listo para charlar sobre aquello, y sonaría muy infantil y de adolescente prematuro, pero relaciones serias, nunca tuvo, y encadenarse a alguien le resultaba molesto. Aun así, quería tenerlo encadenado a él, sabiendo que Xavier no lo engañaría, quería gritar y, si pudiera, marcarlo con su nombre para que nadie, ni Raven, se atreviese ni a mirarlo.

Ambos quedaron por completo solos en la cocina, con un silencio, que para Erik, resultaba incomodo, pero Charles ni parecía inmutarse con este, por el contrario carecía de vergüenza e incomodidad mientras tomaba algo de la nevera y comenzaba a buscar qué comer. Él no había comido, y le resultaba vergonzoso tener que demostrarle a Charles su poca habilidad culinaria, si es que ya no se había dado cuenta en cuando leía su mente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Al parecer no lo había hecho, pues más que mofa, el tono de voz denotaba un rasgo, tal vez mínimo, de preocupación, seguramente hacia su poco natural acto de quedarse quieto cual memo en la puerta de la cocina. Negó inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a una de las sillas que rodeaban una enorme mesa de madera, un poco alejada del lugar donde Charles realizaba sus hazañas creando el desayuno, si podría llamarlo así debido a la hora que habían despertado.

Estuvo pegando su mirada por completo a la espalda de Charles mientras este se encargaba de preparar café, panqueques y quien sabe que más se le ocurriría, por lo cual, pudo intuir que él sabía cocinar. Vaya, eso resultaba interesante, pues no había conocido aun a hombre que pudiese cocinar sin llegar a quemar algo, pero por el olor que rápidamente fue invadiendo por completo el lugar, llego a la conclusión de que aquel no era el caso de Charles, que al parecer resultaba ser todo lo contrario a él.

También, de por sí, se dio cuenta dela linda y atractiva forma de caminar de Charles, cosa que había tomado como algo extra antiguamente, pasándolo como algo indiferente; ahora era como ver a un modelo intentar dar la cara por una marca de ropa o zapatos, y aunque ese no era el mejor ejemplo por la vaga forma de vestir de charles y su desordenado cabello, no dejaba de lucir bien en esa forma, aunque, y sonaba pervertido, Xavier lucia mejor sin aquella tela tapándole el cuero. Mordió su labio e un gesto maleducado, y doblo uno de sus brazos, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mano tapando un poco su boca, que parecía no tener intención de limitarse a hablar, a mirar de más, o hacer algún gesto inadecuado.

—Mira. —Pasó más tiempo del que llegó a imaginar, pues, en lo que creyó segundos, Charles dejó un plato de comida frente a él, y otro al frente del asiento que ahora iba a ocupar, tomando uno de los cubiertos metálicos que se hallaban en la mitad dela mesa, dejando a elección de la persona cuantos escoger para degustar la comida. —No estoy seguro de que te gusta comer.

— ¿No que puedes leer la mente? —Charles pareció incomodarse con el comentario, y a diferencia de otras veces, Erik reconoció su error, mentalmente, pero lo hizo, y decidió reiterar la pregunta. —Digo… Si querías saber me hubieses preguntado.

—No lo hago siempre, a veces solamente llegan los pensamientos de otras personas, a veces es involuntario. —Tomó un tenedor, y con este comenzó a torturar el panqueque que había servido en su plato. Sintió pena por aquel trozo de harina que no tenía para nada la culpa de sus “hirientes” palabras. Sabia, por experiencia propia, que en un comienzo uno no tenía completo control de sus cualidades, a él le había pasado… Muy seguido… _Demonios, no pienses en eso._

— ¿No lo controlas?

—Sí, pero uno no puede controlar del todo algo. —O a alguien, pensó Erik involuntariamente, quedando por un momento con la mirada fija en la de Charles. No podía controlar algo, no del todo, pero podía, por lo menos, hacer que algo, o alguien, también sintieran ese enorme cariño que actualmente lo domaba por completo.

Después de eso, en la mesa, predomino el silencio y las miradas escurridizas de ambos hacia el contrario. Erik era alguien que siempre había estado en contra de muchas cosas, y una de esas, y la más importante, era el silencio: tal vez porque le traía recuerdos, tal vez porque detestaba la tranquilidad agitada, pero lo más seguro era porque en aquel momento deseaba hablarle, decirle algo que no le ofendiera o hiciera aún más incómodo el ambiente. Tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, de acariciarle el cabello y pasarle ese mechón escurridizo que caía por el rostro tras la oreja, de volver a llenarlo de besos y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien. Esto último siempre le había resultado difícil, pues, dicho en palabras textuales, odiaba a las personas en general, y eran muy pocas las que habían logrado arrancarle una sonrisa sincera, pero aquellas habían muerto. Un ejemplo claro eran sus padres. Aquellos a los que cruelmente un desgraciado les había arrancado la vida sin piedad alguna. Ellos no merecían morir, y tampoco conocía a la primera persona que lo mereciera. ¡No! Claro que la conocía, pero su nombre actualmente era borroso, y su cara, aun grabada con fuego en su mente, había dejado de ser lo que era por su actitud destripadora y animal que en ese entonces lo forzó a actuar de la manera más inhumana –o humana– posible.

—Erik. —Charles pasó el brazo encima de la mesa, y la cálida mano de este se colocó encima de sus manos cruzadas encima de la mesa. Al parecer, y aunque había asegurado no usar su telepatía más de lo necesario, sus pensamientos le habían llegado, y a esto se debía su cara afligida por un dolor ajeno, uno que no le pertenecía y que no lo incluía para nada, pero que denotaba dolerle casi como el propio.

—No pongas esa cara. Que sientas lo que me paso, no significa que debas hacerlo propio. —No lo había intentado decir de mala forma, por el contrario, deseaba que Charles dejará de mirarlo con tristeza, al borde de las lágrimas, y con su calidez intentando cubrirlo. No quería verlo así, mucho menos que supiera aquellos oscuros secretos que intentaba no ver.

—Me duele aunque no lo creas, y sé que es difícil pensar que alguien pueda quererte tanto como para llorar. —Tragó seco, queriendo ser el mismo quien llorara y evitar que aquellos ojos tan preciosos quebraran en llanto. Se preguntó, estúpidamente, ¿a qué sabrían las lágrimas? A sal, supuso, pero las de Charles lograban ser tan lindas y cálidas, que pensó que al probarlas tendrían un sabor tan inocente como este mismo. —Pero créeme cuando te digo: No estás solo. —Mordió su labio, y esta vez tuvo que bajar la cabeza, rendido, ante las dulces palabras del telepata. ¿Cómo alguien podía sentirse tan feliz? Siempre se lo había preguntado al ver a todas las personas sonreír como estúpidas al lado de quien amaban; y ahora, en el lugar en el que menos imagino y con la persona que menos soñó, sintió la felicidad en cada parte de su cuerpo, en la punta de los dedos y hasta la raíz de su cabello. Los dedos de Charles le recorrieron la palma de la mano con la dulzura que solo una madre, aquella que murió hace años, podría darle; se levantó levemente del asiento, y sin soltarlo, le beso la coronilla, con la lujuria de un amante, siendo las dos personas que un hombre quisiera en la vida en el cuerpo de una ingenua víctima.

No lo soportó más, y derramó sus sentimientos en aquel lugar, en brazos del hombre que quería.

 

— ¡Vamos, Erik! —Intentó no prestar mucha atención al intentó de porra de Charles, mirando nuevamente el objeto que le había sido una tortura tanto tiempo, un mes y medio más o menos, tal vez menos, pero era malo percibiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar, y era bueno evitando el tema de la hora y día. No sabía si era sábado, o domingo, o día de trabajo, puesto que Charles, al parecer, trabajaba desde la comodidad de su estudió, y Raven no tenía horario de llegada. Si no fuera por el cielo, que se pintaba de colores a medida que trascurría el día, ni siquiera tuviera percepción del tiempo, y eso lo volvería loco.

Como ya había dicho, pasaron meses y semanas viviendo allí, a costa de la persona que actualmente era su amante y amigo. No tendían a tratarse con melosidad en el día, les parecía incomodo debido a la costumbre, además de las visitas más seguidas de Raven, no podían darse la comodidad de hacer lo que se viniera en gana en la mansión. Pero, en la noche, en la intimidad del lecho, no había limitaciones de imaginación, de tiempo, de horario, y en general, de nada; pues los segundos pasaban como horas, y las horas como días en aquel lugar, donde se descubrían el uno al otro sin vergüenza, donde las palabras quedaban cortas y necesitaban acciones para probar su profundo cariño y entrega hacia el otro, donde la pasión predominaba y el sudor empañaba los vidrios. Donde existía la noche, y era totalmente de ellos. ¿Quién necesitaba un mañana?

—No creo que pueda… Mejor bájate de ahí. —Gritó en respuesta, más preocupado por la seguridad de Charles y a la posibilidad, de un noventa y nueve por ciento, de que fallara, y viese morir ante sus ojos a la persona que quería. ¿Eso no era manipulación? Si lo hacía mal, Xavier moriría, y era algo que lo empujaba a intentarlo, cosa que hacia al telepata un maestro extremista. Aunque aquella no había sido la primera opción, y a pesar de que el castaño le dio a elegir, parecía que ambos estaban tensionados con la estrategia para nada sana del hombre.

El caso es que ahora Charles estaba en la plataforma encima de la antena, y de la forma más estúpida posible tiró la escalera que lo había logrado subir. ¿Cómo bajaría? Ahí entraba él, que con su “poder” debía intentar comer lo suficiente este dispositivo para sacarlo de allí. Podría, simplemente, hacer que la plataforma se despegara y bajara de allí, o subir la escalera, pero ¡no! El telepata quiere ir por el lado difícil, y debía seguirle el estúpido juego suicida.

— ¡Erik, solo concéntrate! — ¿Y es qué que creía que estaba haciendo? No es como si estuviera parado haciendo nada viendo como el castaño prácticamente se aferraba a las barandas como si su vida dependiese de ello, descubriendo con esto, el poco valor que parecía tenerle a las alturas. ¡Demonios! Debía bajarlo de una vez por todas antes de que se matara o perdiera el equilibrio, cosa que no parecía ocurrir, después de todo, Xavier se había tirado en la plataforma y abrazaba una de las barras. Era gracioso verle, pero de qué se podría reír si seguramente estaría igual de no ser por su mutación.

Procuró manifestar su poder, concentrándose, tranquilizándose, pensando con la cabeza no con el corazón. Pero su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con violencia, previniendo algo, que seguramente sería la caída de Charles de tal altura que lo matara. ¡No! No debía pensar así, necesitaba con urgencia calmarse, pensar frío, sentir como el metal hacía parte de él, formaba alguna parte de su sistema.

Pero, y cuando al fin su poder se lograba manifestar por medio de la antena, y Xavier se soltaba un poco, una enorme explosión logró hacer que todo se volcara en su contra, sufriendo mayor daño el telepata quien tuvo la desgracia de ser quien se encontraba más cerca del punto de detonación. La mansión había volado, o una parte de esta había sido destruida, y mientras sentía como su cuerpo era disparado a un lado lejano de allí, vio como si fuera cámara lenta la vida de Charles irse de sus ojos, pues este estaba a punto de caer de una altura inimaginable. Con furia, concentración, y más poder del que pudo siquiera imaginar, logro mover la plataforma, enredando una de las varillas a los brazos del telepata para no soltarlo, dejándolo en el suelo por medio del artefacto. Él, al contrario, pudo, de alguna forma, controlar a tal nivel su cuerpo que logro volver a un equilibrio en el aire, y sin pensarlo siquiera, detuvo todos los escombros que se dirigían tanto a él como a Xavier quien ahora descansaba inconsciente en el soporte.

No supo cómo ni a qué vino aquella manifestación de poder, pero, y tratando de mantener la concentración, dejo lentamente los escombros en el suelo, bajando también él al suelo. La casa del telepata estaba hecha nada, o al menos una parte, menos de la mitad, pues al parecer la bomba que había sido lanzada contra Charles cayó en un lugar donde le infringiera daño, por lo cual fue quien recibió más daño. Aún quedaban algunos cuartos, y si tenía suerte, con el poder que acababa de demostrar, podría reconstruir el lugar. Pero primero, debería atender a Xavier, quien parecía tener varias contusiones en la cabeza, y un horrible golpe que le hacía sangrar por la espalda.

— ¡Charles! —Se acercó a este, quitando el intento de cuerda metálica de sus brazos. Lo había logrado lastimar también, pero era menor a lo que había logrado la explosión, moretones leves que le cubrían sus brazos y adquirirían un horrible color en unos minutos. —Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Ya… ya te curaré… Estarás bien… —Susurró, colocando el cuerpo de este en sus piernas, mientras con un pañuelo le limpiaba la sangre.

 

— ¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí?! —Y a la que menos tenía ganas de ver había llegado casi corriendo hacia lo que quedaba del lobby, sin siquiera saludarlo, de inmediato se dirigió al mueble donde ya estaba tratado Charles. Algo que había aprendido en el ejército, además de en su rustico trabajo, era el tratamiento de heridas, y en aquello se podría considerar el mejor en el campo. El castaño ya no sangraba, y había recuperado el color, sin despertar aun, pero físicamente estable y con pulso. Mentiría si dijera que no se había preocupado, porque lo hizo, más que en cualquier momento de su vida, y ver tanta sangre proviniendo del cuerpo de su amante solamente lo alteraba aun peor. — ¡Charles! ¡¿Estas bien?!

—Esta inconsciente. —Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Xavier, dejando a Raven mirarlo y asegurarse de que, efectivamente, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tenía alguna que otra lesión en los brazos, donde había atado las barras, y en la caída fue casi imposible no golpearse los glúteos. Pero, además de la herida a un costado de su cabeza, estaba bien.

— ¿Qué paso? —Comentó, alejándose un poco del cuerpo del telepata al verlo correctamente vendado. Qué sobreprotectora, pero no podría juzgarla, hubiese hecho lo mismo, o seguramente actuado peor al verle en esa condición, hasta pudiendo tirarla de lado sin importarle el sexo de esta.

Erik se sentó en una se levantó, haciéndose cerca de los escombros que se esparcían por el lobby. Debería dormir dentro de poco, y no se arriesgaría al frio, mucho menos a la vigilancia de quien sabe quién después de lo que había ocurrido. Estiró sus brazos, concentrándose, regulando la respiración, y ahora, sin mayor esfuerzo, logro mover la mayoría de cosas a su antojo, organizando todo lo suficiente para tener una noche cómoda, al menos hasta que tuviese energías para arreglar por completo la casa de Charles.

—Alguien hizo un atentado contra Charles. —No era estúpido, y por lo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, donde los asesinos no dejaban de ir uno por uno, supuso que nada más y nada menos se trataba de una agresión ante la vida del telepata. ¿Qué tanto mal había hecho? La verdad este nunca le respondía, y él no tenía la especifica habilidad de leerle la mente para poder descubrir las mañas que lo llevaron a ello. ¿Tan malo era? No es como si le importara, Erik no era un santo, y quería a Charles tal cual era, porque, al menos con él, se comportaba de una forma agradable y cariñosa, sin llegarle a parecer acosador y fastidioso. En realidad, tenía la sensación de que él resultaba más cariñoso en esa parte intima que compartían juntos, cual pareja. — ¿Me puedes responder unas preguntas?

—Solo si tú responder las mías. —Respondió Raven, mirándolo con cierta perspicacia. Era cierto, la joven rubia no sabía de su mutación, más aun así no parecía hostil ante su poder, por el contrario, había ¿bajado la guardia?

—Está bien. —Su ansia por descubrir más sobre Charles le ganó, e inmediatamente respondió para seguir paralelamente con su primera pregunta. — ¿Quién envía las cartas a Charles? —La rubia no demoró en responder, la verdad parecía completamente dejada al tema, como si le resultara natural hablarlo, por el contrario al telepata, que le costaba siquiera tocar por encima el asunto.

—Su _esposa_. —Esas palabras le cayeron encima como balde de agua fría, dejándolo por completo helado. ¿Qué tanto sabia en realidad de Charles Xavier? ¿Acaso este estaba casado y él era el amante? Pero eso no tenía sentido, porque entonces porqué le mandaba su esposa esas cartas.

—No entiendo.

—Bien. —La rubia sonrió, inclinándose cerca de él. —Hagamos algo, yo pregunto, tú respondes. Tú preguntas, yo respondo. Si no respondes, yo no te diré nada más de Charles, y veo que quieres conocer más de él. —Ambos volvieron a mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de este, y Raven, por evitar las dudas, tomó a Erik del brazo y lo jaló a uno de los cuartos aun construidos. —A diferencia de Charles, yo si tengo intriga de quién te mando.

—Te tengo malas noticias, a mí no me contactan directamente.

— ¿Quién te contacto?

—Me toca. —Sonrió, y la chica bufó. Aquello iría a largo. — ¿Tiene esposa?

—No exactamente. Se iba a casar, pero después de algún tipo de “iluminación”, la dejo en el altar. Ella lo demandó por humillación pública. Si te preguntas si eso existe, no, pero con dinero todo se puede, y esa familia es muy ambiciosa, así que para sacarle hasta el último centavo a Charles, él debe pagar cada mes cierta cifra.

—Pero eso no tiene lógica alguna. —Raven se sentó en un mueble, y le señalo con un dedo que ahora era ella quien debía preguntar. Él respondió la pregunta anterior de ella. —Un hombre de acento Ruso. No lo vi directamente, pero… Recuerdo que al final de la llamada una voz femenina lo llamó Moon… —Intentó rememorar aquella vez, en su cuarto, después de haber recibido la carta de desalojo del piso que ocupaba, pues hacia mucho no conseguía un trabajo estable. Ese día fue su salvación oír la voz de aquel hombre, que le prometió una gran paga si cumplía un solo término: No dejar huellas de homicidio aparente. Su acento ronco, y las palabras enredadas en un intento de pronunciar Inglés Americano lo delataron como alemán. Además recordó como llamó a la chica,  que antes le había nombrado como Moon. —Él la llamó Morgana… No, Moira, creo. —Raven pareció palidecer.

—Mierda. ¡Si te contacto el amante de esa mujer!

—Para, antes de que me preguntes más, explicame todo, sino creeme que me será difícil cogerte el hilo. —La rubia pareció tranquilizarse, aunque sentía que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado aquello, porque por su cara notaba como estaba a punto de tirársele encima y sacarle la información, así fuese a la fuerza.

—La familia de esa mujer, Moira, y en especial esta, querían verlo, literalmente en la calle, y quitarle todo el dinero que sus padres adoptivos, por derecho y herencia, le habían dejado. Pero, y aunque tuviesen una cuota mensual de Charles, no les bastaba, pues ellos, como muchos, deseaban el casino familiar que él posee en Mónaco. Y Charles, en su “contrato”, por decirle así al matrimonio que ambos llevaron a cabo al final, había dejado en su patrimonio las escrituras del casino… —No tuvo que pensar ni un poco en el sucio juego que aquellos que se hacían llamar _familia_ estaban tramando solamente para obtener algo tan banal como dinero.

—Si él muere, toda su herencia es trasferida a ellos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. La verdad es un asunto muy complejo, y estúpido, le he dicho como mil veces que debería entregar este, pero él y yo sabemos, que aunque tenga dinero, no podrá vivir así por mucho tiempo, y por seguridad, no puede salir de este lugar por mucho tiempo. Esa familia no lo dejará en paz a menos de verlo muerto.

—No creo que sea solo por dinero. —Por lo que había notado,  la mujer de Charles no tenía problemas en cuanto a efectivo, ni la familia de esta, más bien creía que a esta chica le había dolido, y aunque no lo quisiera, la habían herido como mujer atractiva que, seguramente, es. —Es más un asunto de orgullo. —Raven asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su síntesis del tema.

—Veo que entiendes el asunto. —Raven se levantó, dando una seña con su mano para seguirla. Ambos, algo separados por el espacio, subieron hasta el tercer piso, y de allí, sin muchas molestias, se dirigieron al fondo, donde se encontraba la impecable biblioteca privada y estudio de Charles, que había quedado a la perfección a pesar del estruendo. —Ahora, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Gruñó cual perro, pues la sonrisa ladina de la mujer rubia no le estaba dando buena espina.

—Despacio, Erik. Primero, abre la puerta.

— ¿Cómo diablos quieres que haga eso?

—Tienes algo así como un poder que te permite mover la tierra, ¿no? —Claro, lo había notado, era imposible que no lo hiciera con aquella demostración.

—En realidad es el metal.

—Bueno, lo que sea. Esta cerradura es de metal, así que necesito que me ayudes a abrirlo. —Ladeo la cabeza, pues sabía que no estaba convenciendo a Erik. —Charles la tiene con llave.

—No entiendo qué tratas de hacer. —Farfulló, pero de igual manera forzó la puerta a abrirse con el poder de su mente, que no demoró en hacer que cediera a la orden de Raven y los dejara pasar al estudio. No era nada del otro mundo, así que no entendía porque el misterio de Charles en este, además, no era la primera vez que entraba, pero para Raven lucia como un completo misterio. Tenía un escritorio lleno de papeles y libros, una lámpara en este, varios muebles, y dos libreros que iban del techo al suelo, lleno casi en su totalidad de libros, y aquello que no se encontraba cubierto de cuadernos, estaba con decoros pequeños de países y así sucesivamente. Además había una ventana, en la cual antepuesta había suficiente espacio para sentarse y disfrutar de la vista al frondoso y enorme bosque.

Raven de inmediato se dirigió al escritorio, buscando entre los documentos y papeles de Charles. Abría y cerraba cajones, hasta que por fin encontró uno de su especial interés y comenzó a sacar los papeles de este, leyendo uno por uno, y desechando lo que consideraba inútiles. Él por el contrario, delineo los libros de la biblioteca con la yema de sus dedos, buscando aquel libro que había llamado su atención ese día que ingreso a ese ligar sin avisar. Charles se había encerrado allí, y él estaba cansado de esperarlo, así que sin cuidado alguno, se dirigió allí, y con uso de su mutación abrió la puerta, fingiendo que esta ya estaba abierta de antes. Charles pareció sobresaltarse y cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo — ¿de pie? —, volviendo a verlo con esa encantadora sonrisa de niño bueno, sabiendo que había visto algo fuera de lo común en Xavier. Pero en aquel momento no preguntó que tanto escondía en el libro, ni porque se apresuró en revolverlo entre la librería, solo le intereso llegar y llevárselo con él lejos de ese tedioso estudio.

Ahora buscaba con sus dedos el libro, azul, y con bordes dorados, que había dejado en algún lugar de allí, del cual no volvió a saber, pero que seguramente tendría alguna respuesta. Después de segundo, segundos en los que Raven se ponía cada vez más roja y soltaba una que otra palabrota, encontró aquel librillo, y lo sacó del librero. Rebuscó con velocidad entre las hojas, pasándolas con su pulgar, hasta que encontró una diferente al resto. Vieja, desgastada, y de mayor tamaño. La rubia se había quedado mirándolo, y en cuanto sacó el papel del libro, la chica chilló de asombro, mientras él decidió dejar abierta aquella página por si necesitaban más información.

—Al parecer es más quisquilloso de lo que pensaba.

—A mí me parece ingenioso. —Y atractivo, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Raven tomó el papel en sus dedos y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con la respuesta por fin.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

—Intuición, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros, sin decirle que él ya había entrado allí, pues tenía la sospecha de que la reacción de ella no resultaría a su favor, menos al de Charles. — ¿Qué es eso o qué?

—Esta es la dirección a la que Charles debía presentarse a entregar las escrituras, pero como no fue, le mandaron aquel explosivo de regalo. No fue de la nada que decidieron atacar tan violento. — ¿Y es que acaso mandar asesinos no era lo suficientemente violento? —Y le dieron, porque se sabía que sería testarudo como siempre, una segunda dirección a la que podría llegar.

— ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

—Lo normal, ¿no? Me acosté con unos tipos, y una cosa llevo a la otra… ¡Y bueno! Termine sacando información necesaria y útil para acabar con ese estúpido lio de una vez por todas, porque, por lo que veo, Charles no hará nada y se quedara esperando que “Todo pase por sí solo.” —En eso la muchacha tenía razón, Charles era el típico muchacho que esperaba que las cosas siempre fueran a su favor, y aunque lo quisiera tanto como lo hacía, Xavier era ignorante en ese ámbito, y por ello esa increíble ternura que sentía hacia mantenerlo sano y seguro. —Para esto, tú me ayudaras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo quieres, y yo también, y necesito a alguien que me ayude, y eres poderoso, así que juntos podemos acabar todo esto. —No estaba del todo seguro en aquello, pero la chica parecía confiar en sus habilidades, y no es que no lo hiciera, pero ¿y ella? No podían dejarle todo el trabajo sucio, aunque podría llegar y asesinarlos de sorpresa.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar. —De repente la apariencia física de la chica cambio por completo, y, aunque sonara muy fantasioso y poco creíble, esta rubia dejo de ser mujer, todo su cuerpo se trasformó por completo, pedazo a pedazo, quedando en ella la viva imagen de Charles Xavier. Él no pudo hacer nada más que evitar asustarse, pues aunque había visto persona con mutaciones, muy pocas, pero había visto, aquello que hacia la mujer afectaba por completo el físico de la persona, pareciera volverse la persona, la verdad, no encontraba ningún defecto, y bien que si conocía a Charles, muy profundo. Se quedó mirándola un momento, con la boca algo abierta. Ella —o él— tosió un poco, y comenzó a hablar.

—Haremos esto… —La voz era igual, o al menos muy parecida a la del real, y eso solo hacia aumentar su curiosidad. Tal vez, y por lo que pensaba que planeaba la rubia, podrían lograrlo. — ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Sí, sí, claro. Es solo que, wow, es sorprendente. —Ella volvió a su típica imagen de rubia, con lindos hoyuelos y cara algo infantil. La chica sonrió, sintiéndose alagada con aquella sorpresa que daba Erik al ver su facilidad de trasformar su físico. ¿Qué no se podría hacer con un talento así?

 

Tuvo que recoger nuevamente la botella de alcohol que se había dejado vaciá, entre aquel nido de ratas que ahora era “su” hogar. O bueno, estaba a penas la sombra de lo que fue la habitación de cada uno, la cama en la que habían pasado tantas noches, las cobijas que habían ensuciado con sus cuerpos más de una vez. Pero aquello, actualmente, solo lo hacía preocuparse de mayor manera del estado mental de Charles, y este, a pesar de que solo habían pasado tres días, tenía un muy mal estado.

¿Algo bueno? Al menos había logrado arreglar lo que se había destruido de la casa, pero no pudo reconstruir el alma de Charles hecha pedazos cuando llego, o más bien este, ya sabía la trágica noticia. Prefirió no entrar en detalles, pero nunca se le olvidaría, y es que solo habían pasado tres días, el golpe que Charles le había regalado cuando llego con su mejor cara de “Lo siento”, al cuarto en el que Raven y él habían planeado dejarlo cautivo mientras intentaban arreglar las cosas. Y aunque, al final, así fue, como en todo, tuvieron que pagar un precio.

—Charles, no puedes seguir así. —Y solo habían pasado tres días, no se lo podía imaginar en más tiempo, pues estaba seguro que terminaría en la autodestrucción de lo que le quedaba de alma. El castaño lo volvió a mirar, dejando de lado la ventana. Sus ojos, azules como siempre, se veían tan vacíos que le dolía, el dolor de Charles lo tomaba como suyo, podía sentirlo, y era ese de perder a alguien querido, a una familia, su única familia. Estaba roto, y en su cara se hacía la perfecta expresión de alguien desolado. Quería abrazarlo, darle besos y limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas. Pero Charles, en aquel momento, estaba arisco, y cualquier paso en falso, lo ponía alerta. No hacía más de unas horas le había aruñado cuando intento sacarlo de allí a la fuerza.

—Vete. —Susurró con un hilo de voz, pequeño, casi imperceptible. Aquello parecía más un llanto reprimido, y con esa simple palabra oprimida desde la garganta hasta sus labios había terminado soltando más de lo que deseaba, volviendo a mirar por la ventana lo que una vez Charles considero su hogar. Ahora, así vacío como se sentía, no sabía cuál ni que era su hogar. Erik no obedeció, y solo logró que una furia irracional creciera en Charles. — ¡Vete! ¡Largo! —La voz que salía de aquella garganta era ronca, muy ronca, y silenciosa a la vez que potente.

— ¡No puedes seguir así para siempre, Charles! —Esta vez no iba a dar a doblar su mano, mucho menos sus intenciones, y con determinación se fue acercando a Charles, quien le rehuía de la mirada y se escondía como un conejo asustadizo a pesar de mostrarse como un lobo feroz. Pero él era el lobo, y Charles un conejo indefenso y herido. —Charles, escuchame, por favor. —Lo tomó de las muñecas, acercando un poco a este mientras le separaba los brazos del cuerpo, que lo cubrían como una jaula.

—Aléjate, déjame solo. —Gruño Charles cuando se vio entre los brazos de Erik, que lo forzaban a dejar aquella madriguera.

—No puedes esconderte por siempre, Charles. No puedes, simplemente, negar la realidad. —Charles pareció enfurecer por aquel comentario, y soltó aquellas que podría llamar las palabras que más le dolieron en toda la vida, pero ¿qué esperaba? Después de todo, él también se culpaba de lo que ocurrió.

—…Tienes a culpa. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! Si no hubiese sido por ti, si no la hubieses ayudado… —Charles pareció indeciso, llevando una de sus manos a la boca, donde empezó con aquella maña de morder sus uñas, de nerviosismo, cinismo. Seguramente. —Ella… Ella no lo haría sola… Es tú culpa que ella este muerta. ¡Era mi única familia! ¡Y me la arrebataste! ¡Me la arrebataste y dejaste que la mataran! —Charles había tomado el cuello de su blusa, y comenzó a sacudirlo, desafiante. A pesar de sus violentas palabras, y su cara de enojo; no podía ocultar toda su tristeza con aquella mascara, porque estaba dolido profundamente. No pudo contenerse, pues las lágrimas comenzaron a empaparle los hoyuelos.

—Charles…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! —Le gritó cerca al rostro, lleno de lágrimas, empapándose con ellas y empapándolo de paso. Erik no era bueno consolando personas, nunca había sido bueno en ello, y no sabía cómo responder a aquello, pero no pacíficamente. Sí, tenía la culpa, pero ¡Charles era un cobarde!

—Eres un cobarde. ¡Un maldito cobarde que no admite su error! ¡Yo le di las alas para salvarte que tu no querías! ¡Tú solito te metiste en esto, y la metiste a ella de paso! ¿Crees que ella hubiese hecho eso porque quería, o la he obligado? ¡Lo hizo por ti, pedazo de egoísta! —Sabía bien que no todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, más de la mitad lo invento, y lo otro fue algo que mezcló con lo real, solamente para manipularlo emocionalmente. No le gustaba ese método, pero lo manejaba a la perfección, y charles era una presa frágil y vulnerable hacia un depredador como él. —Y tú solo te la pasas lamentándote por la perdida. ¡Lo hizo por ti, no por ella! Deberías agradecer ese peso que te ha quitado de encima en vez de estar cual quejita llorando en tu desgracia. Te diré algo, Charles: No eres el centro de atención siempre.

El hombre se tambaleo levemente, volviendo a sentarse cerca a la ventana, y sin responderle nada, solo callando como un muerto. Sabía que se había equivocado, que lo había lastimado con aquello, porque, sinceramente, para él, Charles tenía toda su atención, todas sus caricias y sus besos eran para Xavier, pero con ello solo lo lastimo, y ciertamente se sentía mal por haberlo hecho. Lo quería, no podía dejarlo cargar solo con el peso de la muerte de alguien importante, porque, y a pesar de acabar con la vida de personas varias veces, aquello era diferente, porque conocía a Raven, porque conocía a Charles, y odiaba verlo de esa manera.

Se acercó lentamente al telepata, de nuevo.

—Supongo que lo soy… —Susurró, en cuanto Erik estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Tomó una silla que se encontraba cerca del apocalipsis que hacia de cuarto, y se sentó frente a Xavier, tomando uno de los vasos que tenía al lado para beber del amargo líquido.

— ¿Qué? —El ardor comenzó a hacer presencia en su garganta, casi quemándola por completo. No era que no tomase alcohol, pero lo había dejado por bastante tiempo, y no era su vicio favorito. Pero, tal parecía, que, a pesar de la frágil imagen de Charles, este tenía más mañas y vicios de los que creyó.

—Egoísta. —Susurró, bajando la cabeza levemente. Erik estiró su brazo a acariciar el cabello del telepata, retirando un poco del que lograba a caer en el fino rostro. Se inclinó un poco, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a ver de nuevo los ojos cristalinos de Charles, los enormes orbes azules ahora parecían lagunas a punto de rebosar en agua de lluvia. De una tormenta que en ese caso se llamaba Raven. —Los deje solos… Deje que les pasará esto…

—No lo eres, lamento haberlo dicho. —De cierta forma, Charles llegaba a resultar egoísta con sus deseos de esperanza en algunas ocasiones, pero él lo había tomado a mal, y aunque llegaba a ser exasperante, esa parte se compensaba con el inmenso cariño y confianza que le daba a él, y que en algún día le dio a Raven de igual manera.

—No niegues aquello que dijiste. Porque sé que, de alguna forma, lo piensas. Y es cierto… Soy egoísta. —Charles tomó un sorbo de alcohol, y se removió un poco en el lugar, cogiendo una caja de cigarrillos que antes había dado por perdidos. Sacó uno con la mayor paciencia posible, y le extendió la caja a Erik, ofreciéndole nicotina. —Nunca me interesaron esos estúpidos casinos. Ni siquiera los merezco, no soy hijo legítimo después de todo. —Erik solo lo miraba, mientras el castaño tomaba el encendedor y prendía aquel cigarro. Se acercó con algo de astucia, encendiendo de la misma forma aquel que anteriormente había tomado del empaque, juntando la cabecilla del cigarrillo con la del de Charles bajo la llama.

— ¿Adoptado? —Xavier asintió, mirando hacia afuera de la edificación.

—Nunca quise nada de esto, pero por mi cabezonería deje que la única persona que llegue a considerar familia se sacrificara por algo que no le incumbía. —Dio un chillido, succionando rápidamente la nicotina del cigarro para no tener que volver a aguantar otro llanto. Pero sus ojos enrojecieron por la violencia del asco, y sin elegancia alguna soltó el vapor. Erik solo observaba como se hundía en sus lamentos, como lloraba en silencio, e intentaba hacer como si nada, pero en realidad estaba frágil, y lo seguiría estando. Indefenso como un conejo frente a un lobo, y él, actualmente, era el lobo que podría hacerle daño con solo tocarlo. Pero, la bestia se disuadía ante la víctima, encantada con sus ojos vidriosos como el agua de una cascada, con su elegante y lacio cabello, y con el olor tan peculiar. Le gustaba todo de su víctima: Los movimientos, los lloriqueos, su forma de hablar, de caminar, aquellos gestos tan de él, que ahora le parecían tan adorables. Y aunque Charles estuviese hablando consigo mismo, Erik solo podía pensar en qué se sentiría besarle las lágrimas hasta que dejará de llorar.

— ¿Sabes? A Raven no le gustaría verte así. —Xavier volvió por fin a verlo, y al parecer nombrar a la mutante resultaba tabú, pues de inmediato formó una cara de horror. Sin embargo, continuó. —Ella se sacrificó por ti, porque pensaba que merecías estar con vida más que cualquiera que pisara este asqueroso mundo. —Inhaló nicotina, expulsándola casi de inmediato para continuar, pero Charles lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y ella qué iba a saber de quién merece y quien no morir?

—Las personas como nosotros lo sabemos, lo reconocemos. Y, Charles, tú no mereces morir por más que lo creas así. Ella se sacrificó porque quería que tú vivieras, que cambiaras el mundo a tu forma, porque personas como nosotros sobramos y no hacemos falta en este mundo. —Una de sus manos se acercó a acariciarle el rostro, notando el leve vello que había crecido en esos tres días. —Si no hubiese sido ella, hubiese sido yo, porque no querría verte muerto, no lo soportaría. Tú debes vivir, debes alumbrar el mundo con tu carismática sonrisa, con tus ojos índigo, con tu actitud inocente y esperanzada… Debías ser tú y solo tú… —Los ojos de Charles soltaban lágrima tras otra, con cada palabra que Erik soltaba con tranquilidad visible, aunque en su interior estuviese a punto de tirarse encima del conejito que actualmente era el telepata, abrazarlo, besarlo. Deseaba todo de él, y le sería imposible aguantar más tiempo sin tocarlo de alguna forma que no se considerada indicada. Sus labios comenzaron a rozar los contrarios, con delicadeza, con suavidad, y sin la intención de asustarlo, solo persuadirlo lo suficiente para que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, por alguno si era que tenía. —Estoy feliz de que estés con vida.

Aquello pareció tocar una vena frágil en Charles, pues de inmediato bajo la guardia, y si antes no había soltado lo suficiente de lágrimas, ahora lo hacía, aunque ya no estaba seguro de la razón. El hombre se lanzó a sus brazos, juntando por fin sus belfos y dándole aquel néctar que estaba intentando obtener. El suave y delicado néctar que solo Charles le otorgaba, que hacía que su cuerpo temblara, que se estremeciera, como la droga más dulce, adictiva y significativa que nunca hubiese probado.

 

Habían pasado algunas semanas y Charles parecía haberse recuperado ligeramente. Aun así, aquel día, lucia más sombrío que de costumbre, no hablaba a pesar de que siempre había sido muy charlatán, y casi no comía, más bien parecía evitar la cocina en todo el día. Erik había estado ocupado por su arte, puesto que, y arriesgándose a dejar solo al castaño, había salido al pueblo más cercano, donde consiguió lo que había prometido a Charles la vez en que ambos se juraron por siempre en la tina del cuarto, exactamente tres días después de la terrorífica tragedia.

Recordaba a la perfección aquel día. El olor salado del océano, la sensación metálica al alrededor, y aquel humo de puerto que no dejaba de salir del vapor de cada barco en el muelle. ¿Por qué aquel lugar? Al parecer el amante de Moira, prometida de Charles, era dueño de barcos que daban envíos a todas partes del mundo vía marítima, además de una línea de cruceros no especificados. Entonces, para no alargar la historia, estaban en territorio “enemigo” lo que supuso desde un comienzo una desventaja. Pero Raven era cual Xavier, testaruda y cabeza dura, que no se dejó doblegar ante las insistencias de Erik de una obvia derrota.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, esperando que con ello los recuerdos de la terrible noche se perdieran en su inconsciencia. Había podido salvarla, y aun se culpaba por no haber anticipado los disparos del enemigo, la evidente trampa que llevaron a cabo con un cuerpo que no era el de Charles. Pero el simple hecho de imaginárselo en esa situación lo había congelado en su escondite, sin poder siquiera responder a sus movimientos, por lo cual, en cuanto volvió a la normalidad, reaccionó de una forma salvaje y poco racional, asesinando a todos los que se encontraban en el barco. Nunca había matado a tantas personas de una sola, mucho menos por algo que no fuera dinero.

—Charles. —Mentalizó, intentando olvidar por completo la sangre que mancho sus ropas, que se escurrió por la suela de sus zapatos hasta donde se encontraba él cargando el cuerpo de Raven, quien minutos antes le había dado una tarea que no pensaba incumplir. _“Cuida de Charles.”_

— ¿Pasa algo? —El telepata apareció tras él, logrando ver la imagen caucásica de Charles en el espejo que se encontraba frente a Erik. Giró en sus talones, quedando frente a su amante. Vestía lúgubre, de negro casi en su totalidad, al igual que su mismo cuerpo lucia aquellos colores en tonalidad de grises. Charles pasó las manos por su cuello, enredándose en este, para con los dedos comenzar a arreglar la corbata que minutos antes había intentado atar.

—No es nada. —Respondió, alargando su mano hasta los mechones de cabello que caían en la cara de Xavier. Los colocó con delicadeza tras la oreja del hombre, e intentó realizar con sus labios algo parecido a una sonrisa, calmando así la patente ansiedad en las manos de Charles. ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Él mismo estaba ansioso, y no podía repartir fe y confianza, algo que no tenía. —Todo estará bien. —Pero pareció decirlo para él mismo, porque el castaño lo miró con cierta tristeza, y de inmediato alzó un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Eso te digo yo.

Sus manos se juntaron en una sola, y los dedos de ambos se enredaron para seguidamente comenzar a recorrer los pasillos sombríos de la casa que ahora hacia de hogar, pero que para ambos había dejado de serlo desde aquella explosión. Salieron al patio trasero, donde antes se encontraba la antena, pero que actualmente era decorado por los pedazos de lo que fue. Pasaron entre aquellos escombros que aun existían, hasta por fin llegar hasta el lugar donde Erik había cumplido su promesa.

Charles chilló inevitablemente, agachando la cabeza ante aquella tumba. Erik miró el trabajo que había estado llevando a cabo esas semanas, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al darse cuenta de algo que en su momento no tomó importancia. Soltó la mano de Xavier y se agachó, dejando un ramo blanco decorado con todo tipo de flores. Delineo con sus dedos la placa incrustada en el suelo donde decían la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de la mujer mutante, junto con el nombre de ella en la parte superior.

—Erik. —Ahí iba, estaba por ocurrir, y Erik no podría hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable, casi comenzando un acto dramático antes de tiempo, antes de que revelara la cruda verdad de las intenciones tras el nombre que una vez había gemido durante casi una noche completa. Se levantó del suelo, mirando directamente a los orbes azules, los lagos de llanto. —Lo siento.

—Si lo lamentas, entonces no lo hagas. —Charles negó inmediatamente, haciéndole caso omiso a sus palabras, y empezando a revelar las intenciones y el porqué de su decisión.

—No puedes vivir cargando esto toda la vida, lo sabes. No has podido dormir en varias semanas, y solo basta con mirarte la cara para saberlo. —Era cierto, había estado despierto casi todos los días, al principio decidió confundir ese insomnio con la sensación de deber cuidar a Charles a toda costa. Luego, se volvió en algo más violento, más frágil, y algo que realmente, y por primera vez, lo estaba comenzando a asustar. —Te estas culpando por algo que no te incumbe, nunca te incumbió. Y no puedo verte así…

—Te sientes culpable, eso pasa. —Afirmó.

— ¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta cuando mi única familia murió por intentar hacerse cargo de algo que yo no tuve las pelotas de enfrentar?! —Los puños de Charles se habían apretado, y podía ver lo blanco de sus nudillos. —No he hecho nada bien en esta vida, ¡al menos dejame darte un futuro! Porque, Erik, conmigo no lo tendrás, y te hundirás como Raven lo hizo. Yo no soy alguien que pueda darte lo que otra persona puede. No puedo darte una familia, un futuro, un hogar… No conmigo. —Erik alzó su mano hasta tocarle la mejilla, notando lo húmeda que esta se encontraba. Él también estaba empezando a llorar, a volverse frágil ante la presencia de quien más quería.

—Yo te quiero a ti, Charles.

—Vas a querer a alguien más, con él o ella formaras una familia, tendrás un hogar… Te olvidarás de mí. —Aquello ahogó por fin la voz de charles, quien le beso la palma de la mano que antes se había posado en su mejilla. Erik se acercó a besarlo, pero Charles se interpuso, intentando no volver a caer en algo que estaba seguro no podría salir. Sabía que si lo volvía a besar, iba a ser más difícil todo aquello, le iba a ser imposible dejarlo ir.

—No, no lo haré. —Susurró brusco, tomando las manos del telepata con las suyas, pero este no lo dejo acercarse más de lo necesario, y a duras penas pudo rozar sus labios con la delicada mejilla del hombre.

—Sí, lo harás. —Charles soltó una de sus manos, y realizo aquel gesto que Erik nunca pensó que consideraría tan trágico, un olvido, como si toda su vida e hubiese ido con aquella ultima seña de existencia evidente de Charles.

—Te amo. —Vio como Xavier casi se arrepentía de su decisión, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y con todo el control que logro reunir de algún lado, prosiguió.

Pedazo a pedazo, sus recuerdos comenzaron a perderse, mirando aquellos bellos ojos azules, los que en ningún momento pensó llegar a considerar tan bonitos y tenebrosos, con una oscuridad que trataba de ocultar en la fachada de _niño bueno_ de siempre. ¿Quién era él? No lo supo. Pero sintió como las lágrimas que antes había estado reteniendo por alguna razón, se derramaban una a una como una cascada, una promesa que nunca recordaría. El hombre frente a él parecía afligido, tanto que le estaba comenzando a llegar al corazón aquellos sollozos silenciosos. ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo supo, nunca lo sabría. Pero antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, escucho la voz pastosa, dolida, y que se refundió entre los chillidos.

—Yo igual.

 

**_Fin._ **

**_(Continuará en el epílogo.)_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muss se retira por hoy. (?) Espero leerlos luego, y, además, sus kudos(?)  
> -Qué mi*rdas son los kudos¿?-  
> -Por qué coño te censuras¿?-
> 
> Gracias por leer. c:


	3. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin terminé una historia ASDFGHJK Ya era hora, ¿no?   
> Pero dejando eso atrás, y para no os joder el final, sigan antes de que se me afloje la lengua. ¿O no, As?  
> -Cállate Muss, no hemos dormido nada-  
> -HA HA >:V -

Son las nueve de la noche, y el público de siempre desciende hasta las diferentes mesas que se esparcen por el lugar como lunares cafés en aquel suelo tan oscuro. El hombre de la barra, como siempre, le da bebidas gratis, pues es su amigo, y él, como buen comensal, le sigue la conversación con jocosos chistes y el parloteo político del que comúnmente se hace cargo. Ambos fuman, cada uno por su lado, y en cada una de las calcadas a la nicotina, su voz se enronquece levemente y toce. No fuma, al menos no en lo que cabía de la normalidad, pero nuevamente, en otra frustración amorosa, se había decidido a descargar en su amigo de la barra.

—Ese hombre de allí ha estado bebiendo y sollozando desde que tome mí turno. —Comentó Bill, salido de tema, y tomando la coletilla del cigarrillo, señaló al singular hombre, recostado en la mesa y casi cayendo de la silla, hablándole entre los dientes a una bonita camarera que había ido a ayudarlo. Lucía bastante fuera de sí, con el cabello hecho arañas y con la copa lo suficientemente ladeada como para regar whisky en la mesa. La mujer intento acercarse, pero este pareció gato arico y de inmediato se encogió hacia la pared, alejándose de la gentil mujer.

No pudo detallarlo bien debido a la oscuridad, pero el manto que hacía de cabello era inconfundiblemente lacio, algo largo, y castaño, seguramente más claro de lo que se lograba visualizar. Había visto muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, pasar por aquella cantina, con la misma actitud arisca y tomando alcohol para ahogarlas penas, como siempre, pero no funcionaba nunca, y lo sabía, por desgracia, por experiencia. Pero este sujeto singular le llamo la atención, olvidándose por minutos de aquella terrible experiencia que estaba por compartir con el cantinero.

Sin que Bill necesitara decirlo, se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose al lugar en el que el desalineado sujeto se encontraba. Ya de cerca pudo detallarlo mejor: Ropa desorganizada, barba de algunos días, y lucia como cualquier despechado de amor que hubiese pasado por aquel lugar, llorando en su miseria, y nadando en etanol de mala calidad. El aliento le serviría como fogata delo fuerte que era, y la risa boba solo daba a entender que no era aquello lo único que se estaba inyectando el hombre, o tal vez, y como pasaba normalmente, Bill se tendría que encargar de algún canalla que hubiese intentado vender droga en el establecimiento, logrando la victima perfecta con el hombre. Los ojos destellaban como dos luces en la noche, tal vez por lo claro, tal vez por la dilatación de la cocaína que se había metido (porque estaba seguro que se trataba de esta droga, pues, que supiera, ninguna otra circulaba por aquel pueblo escondido entre las montañas). Esperaba, de buena fe, que no hubiese tomado alguna dosis perjudicial, o que el golpe de calor, mezclado con la bebida, le diera un coma. Sería perjudicial para el despechado hombre y para su cantinero amigo.

—Oye, levántate. —Se acercó a este, jalándolo lo más delicado que pudo del brazo, e intentando sacarlo de aquella esquina que le servía de refugio. La joven camarera lo ayudo, quitándole el vaso al hombre, y arreglando lo que podía de aquel lugar. No era tan tarde, y encontrar ya un sujeto en aquellas fachas era lamentable, más para la joven que era inexperta en la vida nocturna y que con cualquier cosa mínima chillaba. No le nombraba aquella incomodidad de él, pero simplemente no soportaba los chillidos de una mujer, y su falta de fortaleza en algunas cosas tan sencillas.

— ¡Déjame! —El hombre no lo estaba dejando fácil, pues en cuanto lo como por debajo de las axilas, jalándolo del asiento, comenzó a patear y hacer un escándalo el cual, por favor, quería evitar. Odiaba llamar la atención, era algo que había desarrollado últimamente y eso se alude a la falta de memorias que tenía, muchos huecos, muchas hondas, cuando no encajaba una pieza en el rompecabezas, y así era y estaba él. Por eso mismo, no se molestó ni en pedir permiso y lo tiró inmediatamente hacia afuera, sacándolo de la forma más discreta que pudo del establecimiento hasta su auto. ¿Siquiera sabía dónde llevarlo? No, y no confiaba en la policía estatal. Así que prefirió elegir la vía fácil y llevarlo a su casa, al menos hasta que se calmara.

.

La cabeza le estaba matando, con cada pisoteo, cada movimiento, cada sonido, su corazón parecía bombear en su cabeza, y el golpeteo en sus sienes lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo se sentía por completo extraño, tenía nauseas, mareo, y pensar en el simple hecho de levantarse le daban ganas de llorar. Su cuerpo estaba completamente hecho pedazos, su estómago seguramente daría un vuelco en cualquier momento y vomitaría hasta sangre, y su cabeza explotaría dejando sus sesos derramados por todo el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? Era descuidado, pero actualmente, y en su demacrada situación, le importaba en lo más mínimo si lo habían secuestrado, solo quería calmar el dolor, morirse de una maldita vez y evitar tanto de su sufrimiento. Pero debía pagar un precio, como siempre, y este nunca le era favorable, a pesar de que alguna vez lo tuvo todo, incluyendo dinero, ahora estaba solo, nómada en su día a día, buscando donde quedarse, escondiéndose de alguien a quien no conocía, y rebuscando entre la basura el amor que algún día pudo tener. Era horrible admitirlo, pero la sinceridad era lo único que le impedía llegar a la locura.

Intentó, enserio lo intentó, pero en cuanto sus brazos intentaron sostener su cuerpo, volvió a caer a lo que suponía era una cama, porque nada más explicaba el hecho de no recibir un golpe. ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora con quien se había acostado? ¿Hombre o mujer esta vez? ¿De nuevo lo habían dejado en un motel? Si seguía así, todos los hostales del estado conocerían su nombre, y lo tomarían como el pervertido que llevaba una botella de alcohol, algo de droga de mal estado, y alguien que lo acompañara y le recordara la repulsiva realidad.

¿En qué se había convertido? En un desastre, seguramente, y ahora solo iba por la vida intentando acabar con lo poco que le quedaba, intentando destruirse y todo a su paso, además, añadiendo a su enorme lista de pecados, estaba la soledad que le carcomía internamente, que lo destruía. ¡Lo había perdido todo! Su hermana, su pareja, su dinero, y hasta podría decir, su propio autoestima. Ahora lo único que veía al espejo era alguien que no quería seguir de pie, alguien horrible, y lloraba, odiaba llorar. No había llorado más que de niño, y ahora, hecho hombre, lloraba más que cualquier infante en el planeta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Susurró, pensando por un momento que lo había dicho en la cabeza. Ya no podía ni distinguirlo, le costaba separar la realidad de la fantasía, los pensamientos de las palabras… Los pensamientos de otras personas. Se colocó boca arriba en la cama, descubriéndola buena, o mala, noticia de que aun traía la ropa puesta, así que podría tomar esto como ventaja. No se había acostado con nadie.

—Hasta que despertaste. —Al parecer no estaba solo, como había jurado, y por la decoración que alcanzó a detenerse a ver mientras sus ojos volvían a intentar enfocar algo, estaba en un cuarto con propietario, lo que significaba que alguien lo llevó a su casa, por pena, y era lo más seguro. A veces se encontraban personas buenas en ese mundo, pocas, pero se encontraban; a pesar de que en tanto tiempo solo había sido recogido en tres ocasiones, y las dos primeras eran hogares de paso para indigentes. ¿Tenía cara de indigente? Había tenido que caer muy bajo. —Pensé que habías muerto e iba a llamar a una ambulancia. —La voz le resultó remotamente conocida, tal vez alguien con quien en algún pasado se acostó, o le vendió algo a buen precio, quien sabe.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Su voz estaba casi quebrada, y las palabras las forzaba a salir, empujándolas de las cuerdas vocales hasta lograr enfatizarlas en su boca. Estaba hecho polvo, y no lo decía por decir, parecía que lo hubiesen golpeado hasta querer dejarlo morir. Y sentía que iba a morir, era suerte si no.

—Te traje a mi casa. Llevas dormido casi cinco días.

— ¡¿Cuánto?! —Casi no pudo ni creerlo, no dormía tanto desde la vez que se tomó un descanso en la casa de una trabajadora social que le ayudo durante dos días, y ni siquiera había comido, aunque, siendo sincero, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era comida. ¡No! Estaba seguro de que vomitaría en tal caso. Aun así, debido a la agitación de su cuerpo cuando se sentó en la cama, no pudo ni aguantar un segundo, comenzando a toser con tal violencia que su garganta se reventaría, se dañaría y quedaría hecha pedazos. No salió nada más que líquido, agua y agua a cantidades mesclada con algún que otro jugo gástrico que le terminaría de despedazar la garganta.

El hombre, que se acercó rápidamente con una bolsa, no sintió siquiera asco de lo que a él, por el contrario, le resulto repugnante. Era normal, después de tomar litros y litros de agua, sacaría toda la porquería que se había tragado la noche anterior. Lo extraño era que el efecto funcionaba al momento, pues el organismo no había aun sintetizado las proteínas, además que no recordaba haber tomado tanta agua para estar así tan de repente. El sujeto permaneció allí, sentado a su lado, agarrando casi con saña el cabello que había dejado crecer más de lo que debía y esperando paciente a que terminara de sacar todo lo que se había hecho trizas en su estómago, hasta que quedara completamente vacío y necesitara comer con urgencia.

En cuanto terminó de vaciar su vientre, sus fuerzas bajaron a menos de cero, y sintió por un momento que iba a caerse hacia cualquier lado. Esos eran los efectos secundarios de una noche sin tormentos, pero ¿qué más podía pedir para dormir en paz? Ya no era un adolescente que se podía meter lo que quisiera y seguiría impune, era un viejo de treinta y tantos, cosa que solo lo hacía sentir aun peor por su forma tan inmadura de actuar, lamentándose así mismo.

— ¿Estas mejor? —Preguntó el sujeto, quien, antes de lograr verlo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a botar por el sanitario todo su asqueroso estómago, porque estaba seguro que se le había salido de la boca hacia unos minutos.

—Creo que vomité hasta el alma. —Exclamó, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la saliva que había quedado implantada en sus belfos, junto al resto de jugos gástricos. Se sentía del asco, física y mentalmente, además que lo estaba, y la vergüenza lo comenzaba a invadir en cuanto recordaba que no estaba solo lo hacía tener nerviosismo del extraño que habría conocido ahora y que, seguramente, terminaría olvidando.

Pero en cuanto logró enfocarle el rostro, pudo asegurar que devolvería lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago, si es que quedaba, o tal vez su alma se iría fuera de su cuerpo cómicamente. Pensó, además, que seguramente seguía drogado y por ello no veía correctamente y estaba imaginando cosas, que era lo más seguro después de todo lo que trago la noche anterior. Sí, era eso, aquel que estaba frente a él, el atractivo sujeto alto, largo, y de cabello rubio ceniza NO era Erik Lehnsherr, no era el sujeto que no veía hace un poco menos de diez años, con el que había mantenido una relación amorosa y pasional (más pasional), que le había dado un giro completo a su vida, y lo más importante, a quien consideraba el amor de su vida.

Seguramente estaría en un motel, el encargado le habría estado ayudando por una paga extra, y actualmente estaba frente a él, esperando que pudiese siquiera levantarse. ¡Eso era! Lo más seguro es que aun siguiera dormido, o tal vez ya hubiese estirado la pata en un lugar de mala muerte, y estaba en el cielo, con su ángel, su atractivo ángel. Qué no daría por tener un poco más de ese ángel.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo? —El sujeto rio, muestra clara de que seguía parado en la tierra, en la triste realidad que tendría que pasar día a día, sin propósito, sin meta, y sin nadie a su lado.

—Nunca he estado allí, pero no creo que se parezca en lo mínimo a mi cuarto. —Por un momento le dieron ganas de chillar al recordarlo, pero ahogo aquello en su garganta, enfocando por completo al largo hombre alemán. Erik siempre había estado en muy buenas condiciones, pero ahora, con esa pequeña chispa de vejez en sus ojos, algo de vello en su mandíbula, se veía mejor de lo que pudo estar en cualquier momento. ¡No, demonios! Se dijo. Aquello era un sueño, su mente le estaba jugando una sucia jugarreta por andar en el vicio. ¡Aunque solo había sido esa noche!

— ¿Estoy soñando, entonces? ¿Eres un sueño? Porque de ser así, no quiero despertar. —No sabía ni que estaba balbucean nuevamente, pero si aquello llegaba a ser la remota realidad, podría cavar ya mismo su tumba y hundirse en ella, de la vergüenza que le daría que en realidad haya dicho aquello tan jodidamente acaramelado.

Un montón de sentimientos hicieron erupción dentro de su cuerpo, y principalmente aquellos que había sentido cuando conoció a esa persona, a Erik Lehnsherr. Cuando lo beso por primera vez, cuando se acostó con él como tantas veces, cuando se entregó en cuerpo y alma a él, cuando estuvo siendo consolado por esos enormes y protectores brazos. Esa sensación de confianza y consuelo, de cariño, de amor, y como no, de salvajismo. Erik resultaba ser todo en un mismo paquete: Tierno, cariñoso, salvaje y activamente sexual.

— ¿Enserio no necesitas que llame a un doctor? Tengo un amigo que…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó abruptamente, esperando que respondiera otra cosa. O al menos eso decía su razón, su lógica. Pero su corazón saltaba de su pecho cada vez que el hombre se acercaba y aseguraba aún más que era obviamente él. Quería, deseaba que fuese Erik, volver a tener algo, cualquier cosa, de todo lo que perdió, tener a aquel que tanto amaba. No lo aguantaba, y aunque pensó que pronto se olvidaría de él en un pasado, fue una equivocación, pues aún estaba por completo encadenado a Lehnsherr.

— Erik Lehnsherr. —Y su corazón se detuvo, o al menos así lo sintió. Pero sintió muchas cosas en ese momento, y no pudo concentrarse solo en una ni aunque quisiera. Sintió un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, y su amor refloreció, aunque en realidad nunca se había marchitado. Así mismo sintió culpa, pues sabía que él solo traía problemas, ¡él era un problema! Siempre lo había sido.

—Ya veo. —Susurró, tragando aquellas enormes ganas de lanzarse encima del hombre y llenarlo de besos, aunque este no tuviera ni la sombra de sus recuerdos. Además, sabía que no podría levantarse, al menos no en aquel estado tan deplorable. Y junto a todo lo que había pasado, sentía auténticas ganas de morir.

Sus ojos empezaron a recorrer la habitación totalmente desconocida para él, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara como estaba actualmente Erik, qué había hecho de su vida, a qué se dedicaba, con quien vivía… Si tenía pareja. Pero el cuarto estaba por completo hecho un holocausto, con la ropa tirada en el suelo, la cama sin tender siquiera y no solo por su presencia, además de que había toda clase de platos en cualquier lado. Bueno, por lo visto al menos Erik no había dejado esa maña tan de él de comer comida precocinada.

—Bueno, te dejo. —Su corazón volvió a latir a toda velocidad, y se giró a ver al hombre que tanto amaba. Este solo lo miraba con unos cálidos ojos, cansados y agotados, pero ardientes como los de un león. Su mano se estiró y lo tomo de la punta de la chaqueta, llamándole la atención.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que trabajar. —Parecía irónico lo que decía,  aquella situación. Todo era tan paralelo a lo que hacía algún tiempo ocurrió.

—Dejaras… ¿Dejaras a un desconocido así en la casa? —Preguntó con voz quedada, ahogándose en sus pensamientos, ahogándose en los recuerdos y nadando en la nostalgia que le provocaba aquella escena.

—No puedes hacer mucho en ese estado. —Respondió con gracia, terminando de arreglarse para salir del lugar hasta quien sabe qué hora. —Vuelvo en la noche. —Agregó, antes de salir de la casa a la camioneta que lo esperaba afuera.

Por su lado, tendría muchas, demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar. Y ni eran necesarios los ejemplos en el caso, porque eran más que obvias sus dudas, su expectativa visión del futuro, si es que había, porque ya no estaba del todo seguro de lograr tener alguno. Pero era egoísta, y aunque sabía que su presencia solo llegaba a significar desgracia, por un momento, por solo uno, quería volver a los brazos de aquel que tanto amaba.

.

El agua caía en su cuerpo, lamia su piel de la suciedad que se había acumulado aquellos cinco días, e intentaba traspasar la ligera capa de grasienta que seguramente se había formado en su cuerpo. Se sentía mal, internamente, y todo se debía al dueño del lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Qué haría? Se había estado preguntando aquello toda la mañana mientras hacía cosas varias para mantener su mente ocupada, sin ser capaz de abandonar la casa, y que en algún momento no pudiese volver por su mismo temor, temor a admitir sus errores, a recuperar el pasado.

Si lograba serse sincero, estaba desesperado, desesperado por volver a los brazos de Erik, volver a besarlo, volver a acostarse con alguien que amase y no con un desconocido solamente para reconfortar el vacío que había dejado en su corazón. Pensando que diez años eran poco, porque en realidad lo eran en ese momento. Diez años pasaron de la nada, y en aquel momento que lo vio podría jurar que hacia no más un día le había borrado el pasado para que continuara una vida en paz.

Erik seguía igual de atractivo, tal vez un poco más alto y con más contextura que antes. No podría quejase, pues se había acostado hasta la fecha con todo tipo de mujeres u hombres. Era extraño. Siempre que buscaba una mujer, estaba obsesionado con encontrar alguna similitud con Raven. ¿Por qué? Porque la quería de vuelta, abrazarla, consolarla, y por eso la lista de mujeres por las que había pasado entre las piernas era casi ninguna. Por lo contrario había encontrado una afición a los hombres que nunca imaginó, y como no, la apariencia no variaba entre alto, castaño claro o rubio, y con musculatura similar a la de su amorío. ¿Pudiese creer que a la fecha había encontrado más de los que imaginaba? Claro, pero ninguno era él, ninguno le llegaba ni a los tobillos a Erik. Todos siempre intentaban sanar su corazón, pues habían visto su apariencia frágil y su atractivo, y, siendo sincero, no le había quedado difícil estar con quien quería. Pero, después de cansarse de lo mismo, comenzó a buscar más variaciones, diferencias, alguien cualquiera que no lo quisiera por siempre en su vida, ni quisiera seguir en contacto. Alguien que lo dejará en un motel y luego desapareciera de su vida.

Dejo de pensar, y no porque quisiera, más bien le resultaba agobiante y exasperante recordarse todos sus errores, todas y cada una de las veces en las que pudo haber vuelto a los brazos de quien más amaba pero no lo hizo, no lo hacía por miedo, y seguiría escabulléndose como un cobarde de un futuro que no quería enfrentar, aun no quería llegar a esa hora en la que necesitará de la compañía de alguien que no fuese su tormentoso subconsciente.

Salió del cuarto de baño, secándose antes con una toalla que había encontrado en alguna gaveta, y colocándose la misma ropa que se había puesto durante tanto tiempo. No era que cargara con mucho, la verdad, no tenía nada de equipaje, y de no ser por lo poco que compraba cada que llegaba a algún lugar, sería un mendigo.

—Pensé que te había ido. —Escuchó tras él, de la persona que en aquel momento no quería ver, la verdad, lo que menos quería hacer era hablar, solo quería dormir, sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo, y terminar de una vez por todas con ello que él llamaba vida, pero que para cualquiera no era más que un infierno.

—Pensaste mal. —Masculló, secándose un poco el cabello para luego poner la toalla a secar en el baño. Se dirigió al cuarto, donde estaba Erik, mirando casi asombrado todo a su alrededor. Había tenido mucho tiempo libre, y preferible a que sus pensamientos lo llenasen de nuevo, comenzó a arreglar aquella madriguera que tenía Erik por hogar. Claro, tomando una o dos de las botellas de cerveza que tenía en la nevera. Bueno, no fueron una o dos o tres, la verdad es que ya se le olvidaba cuantas fueron, pero para él, aquello era como agua bendita, porque no tenía ni una gota de alcohol aquello.

—También acabaste casi toda mi nevera.

—Solo tenías alcohol. Y tienes muy mal gusto, debo decir. —Erik rio con agrado, mirándolo con algo que parecía cariño. ¡No! Inmediatamente volteo la vista. No podía dejarse llevar por aquellos ojos de color tan extraño. A veces azules, a veces verdes, hasta puede decir que se veían un poco grises en algún lado. Unos hermosos ojos que quisiera besar, como hacía cuando…

—Vaya. Parece, entonces, que tengo un profesional de ello en mi casa. Te diré que me acompañes a comprar las botellas a la próxima. —Si es que había próxima, pensó, cerrando con saña sus parpados, y haciéndose algo de daño con las uñas en la palma de sus manos.

—Sí… —Jadeo. Necesitaba evitar aquello, evitar sus sentimientos, su pasado, las malditas voces, pero sobre todo, evitar el recuerdo aun viviente de Erik. Y no era estúpido, Erik seguramente sentía lo mismo, y no era porque se acabasen de conocer, no. Por más recuerdos que enterrara en el inconsciente de Erik, los sentimientos seguían allí, latiendo en su corazón, y afligiendo su mente. No quería eso, no quería arruinar la vida que podría estar llevando actualmente solo por sus deseos egoístas de tenerlo nuevamente.

— ¿Y has comido? —Negó con la cabeza. Además de alcohol, nada había entrado en su organismo, y seguramente, y no era de sorprenderse, tendía las tripas hechas mierda por lo que se metía para intentar olvidar un amor de diez años. — ¿Y solo bebiste alcohol? —No respondió aquello, y por la expresión del otro, se había dado cuenta. —Tienes un problema con este, ¿no? —Nuevamente se quedó callado, mordiendo sus labios a par mientras intentaba no soltar algún lamento.

Erik lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad, y de alguna forma espero que lo sacara a patadas de la casa, sería lo mejor, para ambos, aunque le doliese más, no le importaba, quería dejar a Erik, quería que fuese feliz, y con él, nadie podría ser feliz. Se sorprendió cuando lo sentó en el comedor, yendo este a la bolsa que había traído consigo y sacando una caja de comida.

—Morirás si no comes. Claro, si es que no estoy loco y no estoy viendo un muerto. —No se sintió ofendido, tomando un de los cubiertos e intentando coger algo con este de la caja de arroz chino. Erik seguía sin saber cocinar, y eso lo alegro, porque, de alguna forma, lo conecto con su pasado.

Era cierto lo que Erik había dicho, era una maravilla, o desgracia, que no hubiese muerto ya, porque la verdad es que estaba casi forrado en hueso de una forma que no resultaba ni atractiva n linda, más bien causaría repelús a más de una persona, además que estaba tan escuálido que daba pena. No le gustaba mirarse al espejo, se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba, y por muy adulto que fuese, estaba teniendo muchos problemas, y eso era fácil de percibir a simple vista. No fue ni necesario que su terapeuta le diagnosticara depresión para saber lo que tenía, porque era muy consiente de como estaba, como se sentía, y como las ganas de acabar con su vida palpitaban en su corazón.

.

Seguramente no habían pasado más de dos semanas, pero para Charles era como si hubiesen pasado años, porque estaban reviviendo aquello que falto tanto tiempo entre ellos dos. Los recuerdos, las costumbres, los sucesos. Todo pareciera un mero recuerdo, porque ahora solo estaban ellos dos, en esa casa alejada del pueblo, compartiendo el lecho (sin nada sexual en medio), como dos amigos. Erik salía a trabajar a diario, y hasta que él no llegaba, Charles no dejaba de arreglar y arreglar como ama de casa, limpiando tan fuerte los platos que más de uno se había roto con el paso del tiempo. Los pensamientos repetitivos aparecían en su mente como murmullos, y desesperaba. Era suerte que aquello solo ocurriera sin la presencia de Erik, porque si no ya lo creería loco, y aunque pensó en irse en algún momento, no era capaz de hacerlo, cada que lo miraba, cada que recordaba, cada que lo olfateaba, le era imposible alejarse de aquella casita, alejarse de aquella cama, alejarse nuevamente. Y era egoísta, lo era, estaba quitándole el futuro nuevamente a quien más había amado y seguía amando, y ¿lo peor? No sentía ni un poco de arrepentimiento al saberlo.

Aquel día era viernes, y Erik había avisado de antemano que iría con unos amigos a beber por allí. No se molestó en retarlo o hacer que se quedará, y por el contrario comenzó a buscar que hacer en aquel lugar. La casa no era muy grande, bueno, la verdad era minúscula a comparación de su mansión, pero era acogedora y rustica. Con un piso donde estaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina, unas escaleras que guiaban a un ártico, y el cuarto de Erik (y de él) estaba a dos o tres escalones del comedor, separado con una puerta corrediza, allí el único baño. Era perfecto para una persona, lo necesario.

Había subido al ártico a entretenerse mirando cajas que tuviese por allí, mientras escuchaba al presentador del noticiero dando una noticia amarillista cualquiera. La verdad solo lo encendió para no sentirse solo, y porque no escuchaba mucha música así que además de eso, no había más que hacer.

Se había encontrado con fotos, con libros, y con ropa empolvada que en algún momento le había quedado al largo Erik, pero que ahora seguramente le quedaba pequeña. Él la organizó a un lado, esperando que Erik le diera el permiso de usarla, porque no aguantaba más tiempo la ropa ancha de Erik. Él era más alto y más fornido, al contrario de su cuerpo que era como un palito actualmente, y su estatura que llegaba un poco más de la barbilla de Erik.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y sin evitarlo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras Lehnsherr cerraba la puerta. Lo escuchó hablando con alguien, para luego cerrar casi de golpe la puerta y tirar de paso la mesita al lado de esta. ¡Demonios! Con solo oler un poco sabía que este estaba en un muy mal estado, estaba ebrio. Pero no era quien para criticarlo, después de todo él también había, más de una vez, llegado así o peor.

—Erik, ¿estás bien? —Lo vio sostenerse de la pared, intentando que sus piernas aguantaran el cuerpo de su cuerpo. Era normal, a veces la cabeza se inflaba, o uno sentía aquello, y sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, sintiendo que no podían sostener el cuerpo. Charles lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el cuarto y dejándolo en la cama.

—Agua. —No tuvo que repetirlo, Charles salió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, volviendo casi de inmediato donde este y entregándoselo. Lehnsherr lo tomó de golpe, casi atragantándose con el líquido para luego dejar el baso en la mesita de noche del lado. —Mierda. —Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza.

—Iré a dormir en el sofá… —Erik lo tomó de la blusa antes de que se alejara, tirándolo casi en el intento encima de la cama junto a él. Lo bueno de aquello era lo conveniente que resultaba la enorme cama de Lehnsherr.

— ¡No! No, está bien…

No se dijo nada más, y Charles al no ver otra opción se recostó en la cama junto a Erik, quieto, demasiado, porque lo sentía, lo sentía despierto como jamás. La verdad es que casi siempre él se dormía primero para intentar no hacer una tontería, pero en aquella ocasión estaba muy pero muy despierto, y Erik tampoco parecía tener la intención de dormirse de una vez.

.

—Erik…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Hacer qué? —Suspiro pesado. ¿Qué esperaba obtener de un borracho? Enserio.

—Mi pierna. —Gruñó, moviendo un poco la pierna que estaba junto a la de Lehnsherr, pero este apretó su agarre aún más fuerte, hasta llegar a ocasionarle dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —En serio, era imposible intentar hablarle cuando estaba fuera de sí, y hacer algún movimiento seguramente sería malinterpretado por el hombre, aquel que en ese momento no hacía más que violar su espacio personal entre las penumbras de la oscuridad, tocándole las piernas, arañándolo con las pocas uñas que tenía, acercándose más de lo necesario. Era desesperante, ¿cómo querían que compitiera contra eso? ¡Era humano! Y tenía necesidades que Erik estaba despertando con aquellos manoseos.

— ¡Me estas...! —No fue capaz de continuar, Lehnsherr con toda la saña que pudo, enterró las garras en su muslo, sacándole un chillido. Inmediatamente se incorporó, prendiendo la lámpara a su lado y mirando furioso a Erik. ¿Qué no era consciente de lo que causaba en él? ¿Del mal que le estaba haciendo? ¿De su poco autocontrol? Quería más que nada en el mundo lanzarse encima de Erik y robarle besos toda la noche, enredarse junto a él en las sabanas. Pero no era posible, y no podría aguantar si este seguía jugueteando con su cuerpo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy excitado. —Soltó con simpleza, causándole un escalofrió a Charles por la frivolidad de las palabras. ¿Ni una emoción? Bueno, aquello había apagado la llama que estaba encendiendo con el manoseo.

—Genial. —Se recostó de nuevo, dándole la espalda. —Ve y masturbate entonces. —Soltó con la misma frivolidad con la que Erik le había enterrado las anteriores palabras.

Pasaron unos minutos, y sintió como a su lado Lehnsherr estaba deshaciéndose en suaves gemidos, roncos maullidos, y escalofríos, además de que su figura borracha no le ayudaba a aclarar la mente. ¡Demonios! Si estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo, iba a matarlo, no, le iba a arrancar el pene de un mordisco.

— ¿Qué putas haces? —En cuando levantó la sabana lo vio en todo su esplendor, y no supo si era mejor llorar o reír en aquella situación, porque aunque resultaba cómica, para él no era más que muy dolorosa. Lo estaba viendo, casi desnudo, con el pantalón un poco abajo y su longitud al aire, mientras estaba siendo acariciada por la caritativa mano de Lehnsherr. Su blusa un poco subida, así que no le fue difícil darse cuenta de lo bien que estaba el cuerpo de este, mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Mordió su labio, pasando su lengua por estos con nerviosismo. Erik solo lo miro por un momento, vació, completamente ageno a lo que estaba ocasionando en él, no sabía si debido al alcohol, o a su estado de inercia por la pérdida de sus recuerdos.

—Me masturbo. —Le dieron verdaderas ganas de reventarle la quijada, pero se contuvo.

— ¡En el baño, pedazo de…! —Se mordió la lengua antes de soltar algo indebido, comenzando a respirar con rapidez. No sabía qué hacer en esa situación, era demasiado, demasiado cliché, y su corazón estaba palpitando como loco en su pecho, corriendo una carrera a máxima velocidad, y estaba a punto de ganar, seguro de que hasta Erik, en su estado de ebriedad, le escucharía los latidos agitados y sus jadeos.

—No puedo. —Gimió ronco Erik, agitando con mayor violencia su mano e intentando, de una forma casi inútil, que su placer fuera derramado en la mano. Pero no lo lograba, y le parecía hasta dolorosa la forma en la que este trataba de eyacular.

Con un suspiro, y sabiendo que momentos más adelantes se arrepentiría enormemente, acercó su delgada mano a la longitud de Erik, alzada en todo su esplendor y completamente dura, caliente, con el líquido pre-seminal regado casi por completo y sirviendo como un perfecto aceite para mover la mano sin necesidad de quedar a mitad del camino. Tocó con cuidado la punta de esta, sacándole un gruñido urgido a Erik y tragando saliva él de paso. Dios, hace cuánto no tocaba a Erik, hace cuánto no era él quien lo hacía sentir bien. En sus noches, aquellas hace diez años, eso sería lo más normal en ambos, claro, en todo su tiempo libre habían practicado todo tipo de cosas, todo tipo de posiciones, y era como si el tiempo se borrase cuando subía y bajaba la mano en el miembro del que fue su amante, intentando aguantar alguna lagrima que intentara salir. No podía llorar, se vería raro que se ofreciera a ayudar y terminase derramado en sollozos de desgracia. Pero era algo inevitable cuando amabas a alguien que nunca volverías a tener a tú lado.

Se detuvo de inmediato en la base del miembro, sacándole un gruñido de necesidad a Erik, quien lo miró pidiendo alguna explicación. No pudo darla, no sabía que decir, así que sencillamente se retiró, separando su mano del cuerpo de Erik, y su cuerpo del lecho, saliendo de las cobijas con parsimonia poco creíble en su persona, pero que trataba de demostrar así fuera a piedrazos.

—Iré al sofá. —Mencionó, dando la intención de levantarse de la cama, mas, antes de lograr siquiera terminar de pararse, la mano de Erik se agarró a su muñeca, empujándolo nuevamente a la cama, donde quedó tendido boca arriba, con su cabeza encima del pecho de Lehnsherr. No se movió, completamente pasmado en aquella posición y esperando que sonase cualquier cosa para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—Quedate.

—No podemos.

— ¿Por qué? —Se mordió los labios, intentando no soltar alguna idiotez. Relamió sus labios, para luego mirarlo con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir.

—Somos hombres. —Erik rio con sátira, mirándolo con aquellos ojos tan nublados como estaban por el alcohol.

—Por favor, sé que eso te importa en lo más mínimo. —Erik pasó una de sus manos, fuertes y ásperas, por la mejilla de Charles, sosteniendo su rostro para no poder desviar siquiera la mirada. —He notado como me miras. —Charles se quedó callado, frío como el hielo, y pálido como la misma nieve, intentando volver a la realidad, pero solo percibiendo la fascinante y nefasta sensación otorgada por los dedos de Erik. Este último se incorporó, colocando su cabeza en las rodillas, cerca de la erección que aún se levantaba entre la ropa interior de Lehnsherr. Agarró su rostro con las enormes y masculinas manos, retirando los mechones que habían caído desordenador por su rostro, y acercándose lo suficiente para insinuar un astuto beso que nunca llego. —Sé que lo deseas.

—No… No sé de qué hablas. —Claro que lo sabía, y no era necesario ser telepata para tal cosa. Pero su mente no podía imaginar una escena en la que nuevamente estuviera junto a Erik, abrazándolo, besándolo, juntándose en uno solo y demostrando el amor que se tuvieron en algún tiempo.

Lehnsherr se apresuró, ignorando por completo su negación. Lo dejo bajo su enorme cuerpo, y Charles notó a la perfección el poco cambio que le otorgaba el tiempo a Erik. Los ojos de color extraño lo miraban con fiereza, ocultando el placer que le otorgaba el dominio sobre su cuerpo. Los brazos, igual de fornido, lo rodeaban lado a lado del rostro, enredándose con mechones de su largo y desalineado cabello. Y los labios, ¡los hermosos labios!, esos que no demoraron en pelearse con los propios en una guerra que ninguno ganaría, repleta de placer, de satisfacción mutua. No podría detenerle si seguía, lo sabía. Pero una parte, esa jodida parte, no lo dejo detenerlo tampoco, dejando a Lehnsherr continuar con el trabajo que hacía con ferocidad en sus labios.

Cuando aquellos belfos comenzaron a separarse, sintió un frio inmediato por la saliva impregnada en sus labios, pero rápidamente el calor volvió con castos besos que fueron dados por la longitud de su pálido y largo cuello, bajando hasta el cuello de la camisa que ocultaba el resto de su piel de ojos ajenos. Los besos no se detuvieron, pero cada vez eran más devotos y largos, pasionales, llegando al nivel que comenzó a dejarle ligeras marcas de leves mordidas, nada grave en realidad, pero excitante si de eso se trataba.

Su camiseta fue desprendida de su cuerpo, y sin hacer nada para evitarlo, se alzó en si para dar más facilidad a los toscos dedos de Erik recorrer la ahora piel desnuda de su espalda. Ya se había rendido a los dedos, a los besos, al cuerpo fornido y bien esculpido, ya no importaba que hiciera, volvería al pasado, o al menos eso sentía por una noche. Solo por una noche, volver a ser acorralado en los brazos de Erik y besado por los labios que extrañó por tantos años.

—Esto está mal. —Susurró. Tal vez así todo tendría menos cargo de consciencia, tomándolo por la propia iniciación de Erik y quedando él impune de cargos que no estaban escritos en papel, solo en su lastimada mente.

—Seguramente para algunas religiones está mal tener sexo sin estar comprometido, aún más siendo ambos hombres. Pero te sorprendería lo poco que me importan. —La lengua de Erik comenzó a recorrerle el pecho desnudo con aquella maestría característica de él. Círculos y runas en cada lugar de lo que consideraba su maltratado cuerpo, terminando enroscado en una de las tetillas que se alzaban en su pecho.

Se sentía diminuto, tremendamente diminuto. No por el hecho de tener el cuerpo grande y trabajado de Lehnsherr encima del suyo, también se trataba de cuestión de orgullo. Y sentía que lo estaban pateando por donde más le dolía, porque mientras que Erik cada vez mejoraba en lo que pertenecía al físico, él solo había empeorado, y dudaba parecer siquiera atractivo. Más aun así, Erik pareció no prestarle importancia a ello, seguramente de lo borracho que se encontraba, pero de alguna forma le elevaba la autoestima con cada lamida, con cada mordida, con cada caricia.

La puntiaguda y fina nariz de Lehnsherr bajo desde su ombligo hasta los casi invisibles vellos que se perdían bajo la sudadera que traía puesta. Allí se quedó, olfateándolo con un deseo que jamás se había imaginado en él, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que pudiera hacer en el mundo. Y Charles ya estaba casi por completo duro, así que la inquieta mano de Erik no se quedó atrás, ingresando bajo el resorte y acariciando la piel de su húmedo miembro. Mordió sus labios, pasando, además, la lengua por ellos en lo que algunos denominaban atractivo y erótico. Tal vez lo hacía con esa intención, aunque siempre fuera inconsciente del acto.

Su pantalón fue hecho a un lado al igual que su blusa, quedando tan solo su ropa interior tapando la intimidad que Erik tocaba con maestría. Y le encantaba. Los dedos toscos y masculinos del semental que era Lehnsherr solo lo ponía aún más, arqueándose en sí, intentando adquirir mayor roce con los dedos, con los labios al lado de su ombligo. Erik no se quedó atrás, bajando la otra mano para comenzar el manoseo en sus nalgas, aquella parte de su cuerpo de la cual podía estar, simplemente, agradecido. A pesar de que su figura había perdido forma, la parte trasera estaba intacta, seguramente por el buen cuidado que recibía de quienes tenían el placer de acostarse con él.

—Desnudate. —Jadeo. Era injusto que fuese el único que hasta el momento estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y, siendo sincero, quería tocar la piel desnuda de Erik.

—Desnudame.

Y así lo hizo. Se incorporó levemente, perdiendo contacto con las manos de Erik y dando él el primer paso. Se acercó con una mirada felina, empujando un poco a Lehnsherr hacía atrás, dejándolo así sentado en la cama y con su cuerpo encima de sus piernas. Le tocó el cuello, el rostro, los parpados, los labios. Recorrió el rostro del hombre con sus dedos, para terminar en la abertura de su blusa. Se tomó su tiempo desabotonando botón a botón, principalmente porque tenía la intención de hacerlo desesperar. Y al parecer, con toda su experiencia con el género masculino, lo había logrado, dejándolo jadeante de deseo y empapado con el propio sudor.

Terminó con la blusa, dejándola atrás del cuerpo semidesnudo frente a él. Le recorrió con los dedos, sin limitarse a dar alguna lamida a las gotas de sudor que bajaban con supremo cuidado por el torso, besándole cada una de las tetillas, y por fin bajando a la línea rubia de vello que se dibujaba hasta perderse dentro del pantalón. Siempre le había excitado la forma tan masculina con la que Erik se mantenía, con algunos vellos en sus pectorales, y su longitud cubierta de la mata rubia que tan bien conocía.

Esta vez no se tomó su tiempo, y tiró del pantalón de Lehnsherr para quitárselo por completo, claro, con algo de ayuda por parte de este en levantarse levemente para lograr terminar de sacarlo. Su mano se detuvo en la entrepierna del hombre, y acaricio allí. Sus dedos se enredaron en los vellos que ahora lograba ver, y su otra mano tuvo el trabajo de bajarle la ropa interior hasta deshacerse de esta. La longitud de Erik no demoró en renacer con todo su esplendor, y con ella la idea de tener nuevamente relaciones con su tan amado Alemán.

Nuevamente mojó sus labios en saliva, bajando hasta quedar con la intimidad de Erik cerca de su rostro. No se detuvo a pensarlo, y cuando reaccionó, se vio a si mismo engullendo hasta lo más profundo de su garganta miembro de Lehnsherr. Salivando, empapándola para poder moverse con mayor facilidad, y subiendo a la punta. Allí lamía con suavidad, jugaba con el tejido, y de nuevo bajaba su cabeza hasta que su nariz tocaba los vellos rubios de la entrepierna de Erik. Olía a él, su olor levemente salado y con algunas gotas de azufre. Además, una nueva esencia que podía distinguir como metal.

— _Herrgott._ —Y cómo olvidar los momentos en los que lograba hacer sentir tan bien a Erik que este, sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a soltar algunas palabras en alemán. Deducía que alemán por la pronunciación tan marcada y tan perfecta. Ahora, a diferencia de antes, su acento era más potente. — _Sehr gut._

Erik lo tomó de sus lacios y castaños cabellos, marcando el ritmo de las embestidas que propinaba a su boca. Le estaban comenzando a doler los costados de los labios debido a la forma tan poco normal de abrir la boca, además que no podía evitar perder algo de aire cuando sintió el pre-semen en su boca.

_¡Definitivamente no!_

Se separó como pudo, con algo de fuerza de su lado y golpeando con poca fuerza los testículos de su amante. No permitía que nadie se viniera dentro de él, mucho menos en su boca. Simplemente era cuestión de cuidado e higiene. Además, Erik también podría haber tenido una vida sexual activa, y no podría asegurar si, al igual que él, era muy precavido.

— ¿Tienes preservativos? —Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, terminando él también de desnudarse. Su miembro, al igual que el de Erik, goteaba de la excitación, y no sabía que tanto podría durar. Después de todo, se había vuelto bastante precoz luego de un trío gay en el que fue el más afectado.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no encontraba razón por la cual aún seguía con vida. Era un asco, se había vuelto un maldito asco, y no merecía nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Pero era egoísta.

—No.

—No pienso hacerlo sin uno.

—Estoy limpio. —Eso lo alivio de cierta forma, al menos el saber que no contraía nada lo hacía sentir mejor. Tal vez porque pensaba que, a diferencia de él, Erik no era un adicto sexual.

—No importa.

—No piensas dejarme así, ¿o sí? —En realidad se planteó el hecho de hacerlo, pero además de cruel, él sufriría el mismo destino, porque, al igual que Lehnsherr, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a derramarse sin necesidad siquiera de ser tocado.

—Está bien. —Se rindió, principalmente porque, al ser egoísta como lo era, el placer era su primer y único pensamiento, o al menos eso intentaba, cosa que no le quedaba muy fácil, teniendo tan cerca a su amorío, pero a la vez, lejos como nunca antes imaginó tenerlo.

Se colocó en cuatro, aunque era su posición menos favorita, era la más eficiente y rápida en aquellos casos de urgencia y necesidad. Además, si veía el rostro de Erik mientras realizaban el acto sexual, bien podía temer que cometiera alguna estupidez que no lograra personarse, y que Lehnsherr, seguramente, recordaría el día anterior.

Recordar… Eso haría Erik. Recordar el momento en el que, en su nueva vida, se había acostado por primera vez con un hombre. No sabía que tan malo sería aquello, seguramente demasiado, pero en esos momentos, poco le llegaba a importar aunque las inquietudes fueran suficientes para darle pautas para largarse de ese lugar.

Lehnsherr le acarició el trasero con una de las manos, enormes y callosas, que demostraban por si solar todo el trabajo que han cometido. Uno de los dedos ingreso, y no duró mucho tiempo solo allí, pues, a diferencia de la primera vez, estaba muchísimo más acostumbrado al sexo gay, por lo cual fue cuestión de minutos que estuviera preparado lo suficiente para recibir el bien suministrado miembro de Erik.

Y así lo hizo. Lehnsherr se inclinó levemente, acercándose a la parte trasera de Charles, con su miembro goteando en a pinta, y con un placer inmenso invadiéndole el cuerpo. En cuanto entró, ambos soltaron al unisonó un gruñido de gozo. Sentía como Lehnsherr lo invadía por completo, como aquella extensión entre las piernas de este hacía que en su interior ocurrieran tantas cosas a la vez que ninguna.

Se sentía completo, pero a la vez vacío, como el acto que estaban cometiendo: vacío, sin amor, sin nada en medio. Como lo fue la primera vez, y sus tantas veces después de esa. Cómo lo fueron las ultimas, y como no logró tener una verdadera experiencia cercana a hacer el amor.

Estaba por chillar, pero una embestida, tras otra, tras otra, llegó a su parte trasera, y, a pesar de estar roto por dentro, por fuera estaba deleitado de satisfacción. Satisfacción que no podía disfrutar lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta de que, en cuanto Erik saliese de su ensoñación, seguramente lo echaría a patadas de allí, o peor. Aunque, en esos momentos, era lo menos importante. En realidad, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que una vez fue la relación que ambos tuvieron, en lo que una vez pensaron tener, y en lo que una vez pudo ser.

Pero no fue, y debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Debía aceptar su realidad, y esa era su realidad: Sin nada, sin nadie, vacío.

Mientras escuchaba a Erik reventar de placer con cada movimiento y los balbuceos que este pronunciaba en alemán cuando se sentía por completo dichoso, sus ojos, cristalinos, estallaron en lágrimas. Seguramente Lehnsherr podría interpretarlas como placer, aunque lo único que lograba sentir era un profundo y verdadero dolor.

Un dolor que no duró demasiado, pues antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, había caído desmayado en el lecho de su hermoso amorío.

Tal vez la última vez que estaría en su lecho.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Decepcionados? Lo sé, yo estoy igual. Mi mente no alcanzó pa' más con este Fanfic.   
> -No mientas, Muss. Solo fuiste un sin vergüenza que deja sus historias con finales abiertos-  
> -HA HA >:V-  
> Cualquier critica, constructiva o no, o insulto, o sugerencia, o loveo, es bien recibido.   
> Sin más que decir. Me retiro y os espero en los Reviews (- ¿Cómo coño se llaman acá?- -¿Qué p*tas son los kudos?-)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, lamento si hay errores debido a mi inexperiencia con esta plataforma (como ya dije. Pero enserio estoy muy confundida @.@).   
> Los leo en los comentarios (No sé si acá existan).   
> Y si alguno se ofrece a, por favor, ayudarme en la plataforma, muchas gracias. No soy buena en ingles, pero creo que no es el único idioma en el que se puede subir.


End file.
